A new warrior in Thunderclan
by Tigerfern
Summary: *Takes place after Sunrise* Jayfeather is kidnapped by a fox mother who lost her cubs. A rouge named Silver Tiger is abandoned by her father and her mother dies of starvation. What will happen next? P.S. Silver Tiger is me! I own her! Don't use her!
1. Chapter 1 catnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter does! And I think she wants to keep it! lol:D**

In Thunderclan, Jayfeather was sitting quietly by the lake, listening to the sounds of the forest and feeling the wind brush his pelt. He sighed and stood up, slipping into a hole.

He spat in fury and landed with a thump. But this was not an ordinary hole, it was a tunnel built leading to a fox den. But, before he could do anything, his mind went blank and he fainted.

When he awoke, he heard something sniffing him and panting, a fox! He stood up and sniffed the air. He detected the fox a few tail- lengths ahead of him. He knew by it's scent that it was female.

His pelt quivered with fear and he felt his eyes grow wide, but he knew there was no escape. The fox mother towered over him, but instead of fury, he felt affection coming off it in waves

_A fox feel affectionate towards a cat?_ He thought. Then he realized this fox thought he was it's cub!

Suddenly, he felt a liquid calm sweep over him. He stood still and suddenly felt sharp teeth meet the loose fur on the back of his neck and let out an startled yowl. He felt air rushing towards him as he smelled the forest scents grow stronger and he knew they had leaped through the entrance and were running through Thunderclan territory.

He wanted to yowl out loud, but he had long passed the border, heading into territory not owned by any other clans. He smelled the musty scents of moorland and knew they were running along an open expanse of hills. But soon, the fox lay him down gently and he stood up, sniffing. It was night time now. H felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he thought about his family, Hollyleaf(up in Starclan), Lionblaze, Dovepaw. He felt the steady breathing of the fox mother as he curled up beside her, feeling her warm belly was all he had.

In his sleep, he opened his and saw he was standing in a beautiful clearing with all kinds of herbs and prey running and flying about. All the happiness made his head spin round.

Then, he saw a black she-cat with bright green eyes pad up to him and sit down in front of him, giving his ear a gentle lick.

"Hollyleaf!" He cried, purring loudly when he knew his sister was watching him. Then, he stopped and forced himself to look more serious and calm about the whole thing. But he knew that was not true. He couldn't get rid of the aching feeling in his heart.

"Don't worry. Destiny will lead you to the right cat." Hollyleaf told him, gently laying her fuzzy tail on his tabby shoulder. He shivered and looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean? I'm a medicine cat!" He reminded her.

"That's not what I mean. But, even Starclan dosen't know who. It might be a tom for all you know!" She hissed impatiently. Then she replied more calmly, "Even Starclan doesn't know everything, brother. But you will get back to Thunderclan, trust in your heart." Then she began to fade and Jayfeather groaned.

"Wait!" He called.

But, soon, his vision blurred back into darkness. He snapped his eyes open to darkness and found himself panting. The fox mother gone and thought about escaping. But he thought better of it, if he tried to leave, the fox would know he wasn't it's cub, and it would surely go after him.

He sniffed around and took a few hesitant steps, but found himself tripping over a patch of grass on the springy moorland. Just then, he scented warm prey, but then, gulped. The mother was bringing dead cat!

Then, he felt a thud beside him and knew the fox dropped the prey. It helped him up, even though he didn't need it, he didn't refuse. The fox bit off a chunk of meat and nudged it towards him.

Knowing it would seem suspicious if he refused, so he bent over and began to pretend to eat, but he felt the fox's hot gaze on the back of his neck and heard the fierce growl of his stomach.

Hesitantly, he took a breath and bit off a tiny bit of prey which seemed to make the fox happier because it started tearing into the rest of the body.

Jayfeather chewed slowly and a eerie feeling crept into his stomach and the taste almost made him puke. It was mostly the thought of eating his own kind. But he had to if he hoped to survive for long with this fox, he would just have to adapt to the thought and taste.

He started taking huge bites of the meat and rapidly chewing it(it was very chewy) until all that was left of his share was a few bones. He almost puked at the scent of them. _I'm glad I can't see!_ He thought, wondering what the bones looked like.

Just then, he felt a warm toungue similar to a cat's rasping across his ruffled fur, beginning to groom him, which made him drowsy. Soon, he fell into a deep, soundless sleep.

But, another dream came. Instead, though, he was in the real world, Thunderclan camp! He looked around and saw the medicine den where him and Leafpool slept. He crept in and saw her sitting by the herb store and realized that she couldn't see him. Tears were streaming down her cheek, and he remembered she wasn't medicine cat enymore as she silently crept out of the den and into the warriors' den.

The stars were shining brightly overhead and he turned to pad up the twisting path up to high ledge, then crept into Firestar's den, but this time, Firestar looked up and his eyes widened.

He looked as if he was about to yowl, but Jayfeather rushed up to him and laid his tail over Firestar's mouth, then let it down.

"You can see!" Firestar exclaimed.

Jayfeather nodded and told him, "I'm not really here."

"You mean-" Firestar started.

"No, I didn't die, I'm in a dream. You aren't, but I am. You're the only one who can see me." Jayfeather explainned.

Firestar looked at him, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Where are you, then?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but a mother fox took me in. She thinks I'm her cub."

"I see. Leafpool has been taking over. Jayfeather, we need you. We miss you, especially Leafpool and Lionlaze."

"I miss them too." Jayfeather told him.

"Hazeltail cries almost every day." Firestar whispered.

"Hazeltail?" Jayfeather questioned. He had never gotten close to her, and he felt worried.

"She always makes excuses." Firestar murmured. "Like her eyes hurting. But, we all miss you. Even Mousefur." He stifled a laugh.

"Firestar, goodbye." Jayfeather murmured.

He felt something prodding his flank and opened his eyes to blackness.

He could tell it was dawn. He sniffed around and noticed the fox had recently eaten. There was a plump vole lying in front of him. He hastily gulped it down, trying to get rid of the weird taste left from the night before. He groomed his fore paws before noticing that the fox was heading off again.

He sniffed the air to detect it and padded behind it, listening to it's paw steps so he could follow it. Soon, he felt the path grow narrow and the fox grow tense. He heard young twolegs splashing around in water and had to run to keep up with the fox.

Soon, the fox turned and Jayfeather smelled another fox. He cautiously followed and the green-leaf air grew cool and he sensed the presence of a male fox. He tensed, ready to run, but relaxed when he heard the female let out a rumbling purr and so did the male.

He padded forward and felt a fluffy fox tail sweep across his muzzle. He sneezed and felt the 2 fox' gazing at him affectionately. He heard the scuffling of tiny mice scuffling in the hay and heard his belly growl.

He crouched down and stalked stealthily towards a big bale of hay. He heard a barn mouse scuffling around on top and he launched himself at it. It tried to get away, but he crushed it, and when he stood up, it could barely move.

He bent down and nudged it with his muzzle, to figure out where it's neck was. Then, he took it's life with one bite. Without thinking, he gulped it down in a few gulps. He stood straight and sniffed for any traces of fresh water.

He located a couple of rain puddles by the entrance and greedily licked them dry. He sniffed the air and realized that the fox were asleep. He crept out of the barn and sniffed the air.

It was raining outside and he cringed. He sunk back into the barn. He climbed onto a bale of hay and curled up, laying his tail over his little gray nose.


	2. Chapter 2 not alone anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! Erin Hunter does! But I do own Silver Tiger, since she is me, so... DON'T YOU DARE USE HER IN YOUR STORIES UNLESS YOU ASK ME! Ok, now, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!**

(Silver Tiger is an orange she-cat with black tiger stripes and silver legs, she is about 6 moons old) I stood up and stretched my back. I looked around and saw my mother lying down in the grass, her ribs sticking out as she breathed.

Just then, paw steps approached and I looked up. My dad, an orange tabby with tiger stripes, looked down at us.

"Pitiful. This will not do." He shook his large furry head.

"What do you mean?" I whimpered.

"I must go. I will not stand in the presence of such pitiful creatures any longer." His amber eyes glowed with hate and my mom let out a gasp, her green-leaf thin silver pelt puffing out.

I bent down and gave her a comforting lick before looking angrily into my father's eyes.

"How could you? She gave her life for you! She almost died for you! She stayed with you! And you're going to leave her here with her kit, me?" I growled, muscles tensed. But I knew I would be too weak to put up a fight, so I continued instead, "Fine, go! We don't need you! All you do is sit around stuffing yourself! I. Hate. YOU!"

When I finished, he looked at me and sighed. "Fine."

I watched him pad away across the hills until he disappeared into a thick forest of trees. I snorted and sniffed the air.

I caught a trace of rabbit before I saw the furry creature bound across the moor. I ran with all my might and when I got close enough, I jumped up onto a rock ahead of it, and pounced on it, delivering a quick nip to it's neck, killing it. I padded across to my mom with the prey in my jaws. I dropped it in front of her and nudged it towards her with my paw.

"My precious Silver Tiger, you take your share as well. What use is it when I will be dying any time now?" She meowed gently.

"But, mom-" I started.

"No, you take some! Rather me die than you." She meowed stubbornly.

I sighed and took a few bites, then shoved the rest to her. She gulped it up in a couple of bites and I went to search for more. She was too weak to hunt, and I was determined to keep us both alive.

When I returned at sunset, I had caught 3 young rabbits only. My chest and sides were heaving and I shoved the biggest one to my mom. She nodded her thanks and gulped it down. I left the other 2 for her and padded to a small pond of water under the shade of a tree. After lapping at the cool water, I returned to my mom's side and helped her over to the shade.

She was relieved to get in the shade after sitting in the sun all day. I brought over the remaining rabbits and shoved her another one.

"Eat." I ordered.

"Since when did you get so bossy?" She laughed. But she gulped it down thankfully and I finished off the 3rd one in a few bites. I curled around her to keep her warm, but I had to squeeze to make room. I let my eyes droop and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke, it was dawn, and my side felt unusually cold. I opened my eyes and looked at my mom. I stood up and sniffed it.

"Oh no.." I moaned. She was lying still, and her eyes gazed sightlessly into the sky. Her body was cold and I bent over it.

I wept silently and tears trickled down my cheeks. I finally looked up into the sky and sighed. From now on, I would be on my own. I sniffed the air and detected a small vole. I saw the fat creature trampling around in a patch of grass. I pounced on it and dispatched it with a quick death blow. I picked it up and gulped it down hungrily, then lapped up the rest of the fresh water.

My tail drooping to the ground, I lay my ears back and started running, running in no exact direction. I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. After a while , I scented fox. I followed the trail for a bit and soon, I was walking on a narrow path between a pasture and some twoleg nests. I stopped and sniffed the air, smelling dog.

I frowned and heard barking nearby. Just then, I turned and saw 4 HUGE dogs running towards me. I yowled in horror and ran at top speed. While I was running, I passed a huge barn, but kept running, if I went in, they would trap me.

I ran harder and harder and finally, when I couldn't keep running, I jumped onto the fence post and struggled to keep my balance as the dogs jumped against it.

But then, I heard a hiss come from a barn window and looked to see a gray tabby. One of the dogs leaped at the glass and a piece stuck in it's eye, making blood spurt out. The dog fell on the ground and suddenly went limp. Scared and confused, the other 2 dogs ran away, howling.

The tabby was now puffed out and bristling, but it's fur laid flat when it saw the dogs were gone. From it's scent, I knew it was a he. _He saved me!_ I thought.

I happily jumped to the outside of the window and he hissed at me. Surprised, I stepped back and my back paws slipped back. Letting out a gasp, I sunk my front claws into the edge.

"Help!" I yowled.

His ears flicked up in surprise. "Why?" That just stung me, so much for becoming friends. Now all I felt towards him was coldness and hatred.

I tried to pull myself up, but it hurt my paws.

"Why?" He repeated urgently.

"I don't want your help!" I growled at him. Taking a deep breath, I sheathed my claws and closed my eyes. I felt a spasm ripple through my body as I landed with a thud on the grass. I felt my mind grow blank and I got knocked out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the tabby looking down at me and snorted.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather felt as stupid as a mouse! _Why did I do that?_ He asked himself. _Mouse brain! You almost killed her! _He scolded himself. (back to me)

I looked up at him and tried to get up, but my muscles were sore and it hurt when I stood.

"I'll put some horsetail on them." Jayfeather told me, then ran to a nearby clump. When he returned, he had chewed it into a pulp and rubbed it on my sore muscles. Instantly, I felt relief wash over me and stood up straight, meeting his blank gaze.

"Listen I-" I started boldly.

Jayfeather felt the cold stare of this strange she- cat burn into him and he hated it.

So he interrupted, "I'm sorry... I'm b-blind." He swallowed his pride and admitted.

I immediately felt like I had just killed somebody and I let my gaze soften. "I'm so sorry.." I told him.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so foolish." He retorted stubbornly.

"Well, are you alone?" I asked him.

"No. I'm with a fox, but.." Jayfeather started in the beginning of how he was stolen because the fox thought he was it's cub and how he missed Thunderclan.

"Then, we'll go back." I told him, "you did save my life."

He started to protest but I gently guided him with my tail up the fence post and onto the roof.

"We'll sleep here so those fox don't find us." I explained.

Jayfeather sighed and asked her, "What's your name?"

"Silver Tiger. How about you?" I asked.

"Jayfeather." He answered.

"What's it like, living with other cats?" I asked him.

"Good." Jayfeather answered.

"Well, maybe, do you think I..."

Jayfeather felt alarmed when he knew what she was going to say.

"I don't know. Maybe." Jayfeather answered.

I looked at him, how did he know what I was going to say? I shrugged and curled up, trying my best to keep warm since the cool breezes were blowing tonight.

Jayfeather felt her shivering against the roof of the barn and he stepped toward her.

Suddenly, I felt a warm pelt press against mine and opened my eyes. Jayfeather's warmth spread through me and I relaxed.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

Jayfeather let himself drift into sleep and opened his eyes in a dream.

He half expected to see Hollyleaf or the Thunderclan camp, but he saw Honeyfern crouching in front of me.

"Honeyfern?" He asked.

She nodded. "You have found the cat." She told him, before fading away.

"Is that all?" Jayfeather yowled to Starclan.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to darkness and he felt the gentle rise and fell of Silver Tiger's side as she slept soundly. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a perfect, dreamless sleep.

**Hope you liked chapter 2! Jayfeather is awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3 back home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! But I own 'Silver Tiger'! She is me!**

When I woke up, the sun was shining in my eyes and I narrowed them into slits before standing on my paws. I looked back at Jayfeather and decided not to wake him up yet. He looked so peaceful, curled up.

I sighed and sat down, starting to wash my ruffled pelt. The roof underneath me felt cold and hard. I sniffed the air and smelled faint fox scent. _They must have gone!_ I thought in triumph.

Jayfeather felt empty air beside him where Silver Tiger had slept and yawned. He stood up and stretched, not bothering to open his eyes(It wouldn't help!).

I heard Jayfeather getting up and turned to look at him.

"Let's go." I mewed. His ears swiveled towards me and I turned around, waiting for him to follow. When I saw him behind me, I led him silently down the fence post and onto the ground.

When they reached the ground, Jayfeather felt Silver Tiger grow tense and wary.

"Be careful around here." I warned. I heard him snort and ignored him. I led the way down the twoleg path, casting wary glances along at the pasture and twoleg nests.

After a bit, we reached an open expanse of hills. I sighed and sniffed the air. Jayfeather padded beside me and I saw his nose twitch.

"Over there. vole." He pointed with his muzzle to a little bush.

"Thanks." I whispered, falling into a crouch. I crept forward and soon, was close enough to see the little brown creature. I stopped and waited it for it to get a little closer and sprang, falling on top of it, I bit into it's warm neck and stood up, the limp body in my mouth. I looked at Jayfeather and yowled, "Come on, we're wasting moonlight."

He grumbled and padded up to me, following the sound of my voice. I dropped the warm body in front of him and mewed, "Eat." I was determined not to let him die like my mother. I could go on without food for a bit.

He gratefully bent down and took a bite, then sighed. "Want some?" He asked. I looked down and shook my head no, then remembered he couldn't see.

"No thanks." I replied. He grunted and gulped the rest down. _He's nothing like my mom!_ I thought about my mom, who was always making me eat some too, even when she needed it most. I sighed and a single tear trickled down my face.

When he finished, he stood to his paws and meowed, "I'll lead."

I snorted in agreement and followed, watching out for predators.

For about 3 days we went on like this until one sun high, Jayfeather stopped and sniffed the air. I padded up beside him and sniffed too. I could smell many cats a way off.

"The border." He mewed weakly. I looked at him curiously then back ahead of us. Ahead, lay a dense forest of Oak trees. The breeze ruffled my fur and I closed my eyes, opening my mouth slightly, letting the warm air enter my soul.

Jayfeather's mind saw a buzz of a million little thoughts. Were they being followed? Did Firestar die? Is Leafpool sad? Does Lionblaze miss him? Does the clan still think he was helpless because he's blind? They better not!

We both sighed at the same time and I opened my eyes, shaking my head, trying to concentrate on what was really important.

"Come on." I meowed, standing up straight.

"You don't even know the way." He remarked. I winced and turned my back on him.

"Fine then, you lead, wise a**." I replied coldly.

He sighed and started padding forward, so I followed him. We walked in silence for a while, then he mewed, "Let's rest here." It was dark out and I could barely see, so I silently agreed.

He curled up in a patch of thick green grass.

I paced back and forth, thinking about exactly...I didn't have a clue. I was just thinking. Not about anything exactly, just...sorta like nothing. I sighed and sat down and started licking my paw, then drawing it down my face.

"I'm sorry." I heard a whisper and jumped. I saw Jayfeather looking blankly beside me.

"You scared me out of my fur!" I hissed. He laughed and looked blankly above me, at the stars, I think.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"You don't have anything to say sorry about." I retorted. He laughed louder.

"Whatever. I- I..." He meowed.

"You what?" I questioned.

"Nothing...nothing.." He assured, his voice sounding distant.

"Whatever." I mewed, amusement in my voice, "Sure it's nothing!" I purred.

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped, closing his robin blue eyes and laying his tail over his face. I felt so shocked that I stepped back, feeling hurt.

_What am I thinking? I don't love that stupid, prying she-cat! _Jayfeather thought. He felt hurt coming off her in waves. _Let her suffer! _He thought coldly.

I felt a tear trickle down my face. Then I shook my head, sending it flying away. _Never mind! I don't love him! He can keep his stupid feelings to himself from now on! He can forget ever being my friend! Hmph! _I thought.

Jayfeather wanted to see what she was thinking, so he pried into her mind, but found it blocked by a thick cloud of hate. _Mouse dung!_ He thought. He already knew who that hate was for and felt a little disappointed, he hoped that she loved him so he could make her jealous. _Oh well._ He thought. Next thing he knew, he was asleep.

I lay down as far a way as possible from Jayfeather and curled up into a tight ball. I closed my big golden eyes and fell into a restless dream, and had a nightmare.

I was standing in the middle of a blood-stained clearing and my paws were soaked in it.

"Hello, young one." I heard a deep voice rumble. "Good job."

When I looked down, A limp gray body lay at my paws. I gasped, "Jayfeather!" I didn't want it to end this way! "Jayfeather.." I choked.

Then the cat behind me came out and let out a cough. "Come with me and learn to fight like no other." He meowed.

I glared at him and hissed, "Who are you? And what do you want? I don't need your stupid training!" I glared at him fiercely and snarled, but he just laughed.

"My name is Tigerstar. You are a fool, if you do not seek to be as strong as me."

"I bet I can beat you!" I yowled. He laughed even louder.

"Try."

I rocked my haunches and leaped, letting out a battle cry. Then, I was blinded by rage. I couldn't see, but I felt my claws ripping through flesh. Then I heard a menacing laugh. I felt sharp teeth sink deep into my throat and huge talon like claws sink into my back as a huge weight crashed down on me, pinning me down. I shrieked and struggled.

Then I felt the claws tear at my throat and I longed to see what was going on. _Is this how Jayfeather feels?_ I wondered.

I felt my eyes roll over and my mind lay in darkness...

I jumped up with a start, my breathing heavy and my eyes wide open. I scrabbled on the grass for a little before standing up and shaking myself. I checked to see if Jayfeather was ok and he was.

_Why should I care anyway?_ I thought stubbornly. I sighed and looked around. The sun was just starting to rise. I didn't feel awake enough to leave yet, though. Just then, Jayfeather poked his head up.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather taunted.

I swung my head around at him and hissed.

"Like you would care!" I snapped. Then, I turned my head back around to look at the sky. I blinked a couple of times and started to curl back up.

"No, come on." Jayfeather meowed. He shook himself and sniffed the air. He could smell fresh fear coming off Silver Tiger in waves. He snickered.

I watched silently as I stood and Jayfeather tripped over a large tree root.

I laughed and padded in front of him.

"Ha ha." He mock laughed as he stood up and shook the leaves out of his pelt. I sniffed the air and detected fresh cat scents. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a thorn tunnel. I padded into it and heard him following.

He pushed himself out in front of me, and when I emerged, I found myself in the middle of a sunlit clearing. I blinked and looked at the sky. There were big stone walls rising around us. The sun was just rising.

Just then, a golden tom cat rushed up to us.

"Jayfeather!" He meowed. They brushed against each other and then separated. The golden tom gave me a questioning look.

"Lionblaze, this is Silver Tiger. Silver Tiger, this is my brother, Lionblaze." Jayfeather introduced.

I grunted and then, more cats poked their head out of dens and rushed to us. And then, more cats emerged behind us. One was a brown tabby tom, one was a ginger tom and the other was a pale ginger she-cat. Then a smaller brown tabby she-cat bounded out behind them.

Feeling crowded, I sunk to my paws and swished my tail. Everyone backed up a little and looked at me. I stood and licked my ruffled my chest, hoping they didn't smell my fear scent.

"Jayfeather!" The ginger tom meowed.

"I'm back, Firestar." Jayfeather mewed.

Then a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes pushed her way through the crowd in front of us.

"Jayfeather, where have you been?" She cried in anguish.

"Leafpool, I'm fine!" He snapped.

_Ungrateful little..._ I thought.

"Who is this?" The pale she-cat asked.

I met her gaze evenly and meowed, "I am Silver Tiger." But deep inside, I felt like a scared little kit.

The brown tabby looked down at me. "What are we going to do with her, Firestar?" He asked.

"I don't know, Brambleclaw. What do you think we should do with her?"

"Tear her to shreds!" "Get rid of her!" "Let her go with a warning bite!" I heard voices call out.

I instantly felt my muscles tense for a fight. _This is the thanks I get? At least I will get to see my mother..._ I thought.

Jayfeather pryed into Silver Tiger's mind and saw what she was thinking. "Wait!" He yowled. _She dosn't deserve to end like this! _He thought.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Jayfeather expectantly.

"She saved me." He meowed.

I couldn't believe it. He actually admitted it? Woah! Not the Jayfeather I knew!

I looked around and saw everyone looking at me.

"He saved me first." I found myself saying.

I heard Firestar laugh and look at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw nodded.

Firestar looked at me again. "Would you like to join Thunderclan?" He asked.

Silence fell over the camp. I couldn't find the right words, but I knew the answer. "Yes." I mewed weakly.

Astonished whispers arose around me, making my head spin. I shook it to clear my mind. Firestar padded up to me and looked down at me.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Leafpool, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Tigerpaw's mentor."

I didn't know what to say. "Th-thank you." I stammered. I turned around and saw the cats going off into little groups and started whispering. Leafpool walked up to me and lay her tail on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. But I was focused on Jayfeather. He disappeared into a small cleft in a rock. I looked around and saw a cream colored tom rush towards me.

"Can I talk to you?" He mewed.

"Sure." I meowed. I followed hi to a small rock with the sun shining on it. He hopped onto it, so I followed. We lay down on it and I saw Jayfeather poking his head out of his den, his ears swiveled towards us and I felt uncomfortable.

Jayfeather listened as Tigerpaw sat down on the rock with Berrynose. He knew she felt uncomfortable because she probably noticed he was listening to them.

"I'm Berrynose." The cream colored tom told me. I snapped my attention back to him.

"Hi." I mewed shyly.

"Firestar told me to teach you the warrior code, since Leafpool needs to get over the fact that her own kit didn't even miss her."

"Oh." I mewed, a bit disappointed.

All afternoon, we talked about the warrior code, each rule and how important they were to the 4 warrior clans by the lake. He told me about each clan and how great that Thunderclan is.

I nodded and listened, and noticed that Jayfeather was talking to Hazeltail, but I fixed my attention on Berrynose. Soon, the sun started setting and Berrynose offered, "Want to share some prey?"

"Sure." I mewed.

He returned from the fresh kill pile with a plump vole and we both crouched over it, taking turns biting off flesh. When we finished, Berrynose scooted close to me.

"This is called sharing tongues." He meowed. He started grooming my ruffled fur. The rasp of his tongue felt good on my fur and I started grooming his head while he cleaned my back. We cleaned each other for a while and I purred.

When he finished, I stopped. To my surprise, he twined his tail with mine and I purred louder, leaning into his chest. The sunlight made our fur glow, especially the orange part of mine.

Most cats stopped to look at us before heading into their nests. I stopped purring when we separated.

"We should be getting some sleep, I hear you have an assessment tomorrow morning."

I hopped off of the rock and he followed. He brushed up against me before heading into the warriors' den. I padded to the entrance to the apprentice den and walked in.

I curled up in an empty nest in the middle of Dovepaw and Ivypaw and closed my eyes, laying my fluffy tail over them. I purred a little and lay awake.

Jayfeather lay awake in the medicine den, his eyes closed, but making no difference. He sighed. Some how, he found himself thinking about Tigerpaw, but chased the thoughts away. _I'm a medicine cat! At least I'm back home._ He thought. But he could not chase the dreams away.

I found myself thinking about Jayfeather. _I don't love him! Besides, he's a medicine cat. At least I'm not alone anymore, I have Berrynose too._ I thought. I chased the thoughts away, but I could not chase the dreams away either.

Jayfeather opened his eyes into a dream. He gasped. In front of him was Tigerpaw. She was looking at him lovingly, edging him to join her.

"NO! I'm a medicine cat!" He yowled to the sky. "Just leave!"

Tigerpaw padded towards him until they were touching noses. "I love you." She whispered.

"I-I love you too." Jayfeather stammered.

He shot up in his nest and was gasping for breath. He opened his eyes to darkness and sighed. "I don't love her." He whispered. Then, he curled up again and closed his Robin egg blue eyes, laying his tail lay over his nose. He let his breathing regulate before falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes into a dream. I gasped. In front of me was Jayfeather. He was looking at me lovingly, edging me to join him.

"NO! Your a medicine cat!" I yowled to the sky. "Just leave!"

Jayfeather padded towards me until we were touching noses. "I love you." He whispered.

"I-I love you too." I stammered.

I shot up in my nest, gasping for breath.

Dovepaw's head poked up. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just a bad dream."

"Ok." She lay her head back down and I waited for her to fall asleep. When she did, I sighed.

"I don't love him." I whispered. Then, I curled up again and closed my big, yellow eyes, laying my fluffy tail over them. I let my breathing regulate before falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.

**Okay, peoples, how did you like it? Just so you know, the dreams and when me and Jayfeather woke up were at the same time! Please review and give me ideas for chapter 4! **

** :3*TigerfernXJayfeather forever*:3**


	4. Chapter 4 Love, hate, and war

The next morning, I felt a paw prodding my side and opened my eyes. Leafpool was standing over me, looking down at me. I stood up and stretched.

"I should think you know how to hunt?" She mewed calmly. I nodded and looked up at her.

"Then, we shall take a tour around the territory, are you ready?" Leafpool asked. She was nervous looking, like she expected me to object or something, but I was ready. I didn't care if she was or not, because I knew I was.

"Yep." I replied. She nodded and led me out of the apprentices den. As we walked out of camp, I noticed Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart heading out in front of us for a hunting patrol, obviously, or training, since the dawn patrol already left.

Lionblaze nodded coolly at me and I nodded back shyly.

As we trotted out of camp, the hot, green-leaf weather. Luckily, my pelt had already adjusted to the heat and was thinner than usual. We stopped and waited for the others to slip away through the under growth before Leafpool led me around.

"Now, Berrynose told you about the territories, correct?" Leafpool asked me.

I nodded and as we stopped by different places, she told me about them. Once, we stopped by a stream and I heard her sigh and looked up at her. Her amber eyes were brimming with emotion, but it took me awhile before I recognized it.

Sadness. Why was she sad? Then I took a deep sniff and smelled a strange, new scent. It was different from the scents of the forest and the familiar scents of my new clanmates.

"This is...can you guess? We already saw the other 3." She asked me, turning to look at me. All signs that her eyes had once contained sadness were completely gone.

I looked up and took a deep sniff. Then I thought. I felt the air brushing my pelt and remembered what Berrynose had told me. *Flashback*

_"And finally, Windclan. They prefer to hunt in the open moors. They think they must be the closest to Starclan since they always sleep outside in the open. Except for Queens, kits, sick cats, and of course the medicine cats. Windclan loves running and their main diet is rabbits. Funny thing is, their skinny even when their not starving, so it's hard to tell whether they are or are not sometimes. Windclan, not the rabbits." Berrynose explained. We both had burst out laughing. I was just laughing for no apparent reason, not what he said. But In my heart, I knew he was too._

"Tigerpaw!" Leafpool yowled. Hearing this jolted me back to the present. I jumped up about 2 feet in the air and at this Leafpool laughed.

"Come on! Get your head out of dream world and think!" Leafpool joked. I shook my head and tried to remember what she asked me. But the word _Windclan _just jumped out at me from nowhere.

"Windclan..." I murmured.

"Good." She nodded. I looked up and jumped back a little.

"I...um...I..." I stuttered.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked, a worried expression on her tabby face. Her amber eyes were brimming with curiosity.

"I forgot the question..." I grumbled. At this, she laughed again, then put a more serious expression on her face.

"Well, don't forget again, or I'll have you checking the elders for ticks. In fact, I think Mousefur caught a few when she snuck out of camp with Longtail. He might of caught some too." Leafpool sighed.

I dipped my head respectfully and replied, "It is no shame in taking care for the elders." I wasn't just saying that because I had to, I really meant it. I think she could tell, because she nodded in approval.

"Come on, let's head back. Tomorrow morning I'll take you for battle training. Oh, by the way, you are coming to the gathering tomorrow night." Leafpool added. We padded together through the dense undergrowth in our territory and soon, Leafpool stopped to sniff the air.

"Wait here." She ordered. She slipped silently away in the undergrowth towards Windclan territory. I felt my claws flex in the warm, mushy soil underneath my paws. I worked my paws furiously in the dirt, itching to see what was happening.

Suddenly, Lionblaze stalked out of the undergrowth in front of me, causing me to jump back. Behind him followed: Cinderheart, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw. Their mouths were stocked with fresh kill, and they buried it under an oak tree.

"Where is Leafpool?" Lionblaze questioned, looking up as he finished emptying his mouth of prey.

Just then, as if saying her name made her come out, Leafpool burst out of the undergrowth on the opposite side that she left, causing me to jump away from her, straight into Lionblaze's chest. I looked up at him and backed up a little, scuffling my paws on the ground. He wasn't paying any attention.

"What is it, Leafpool?" He demanded.

When she caught her breath, she managed to gasp, "Windclan! Windclan is invading!"

I saw Ivypaw's eyes grow wide, but Dovepaw remained calm, as if she knew all along.

Lionblaze muttered something under his breath then whispered, "Come on! And be QUIET." He warned.

We slipped silently through the undergrowth and soon found ourselves standing in the middle of camp. Energy was pulsing through my veins, I was ready to fight for my clan with my life!

"Windclan is invading!" I yowled.

Lionblaze and Leafpool both turned to look at me sternly and I dipped my head. Brambleclaw rushed out of the Leader's den with Firestar by his side, Sandstorm following closely.

Berrynose rushed out of the warrior's den with Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Graystripe, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. Bumblepaw came running from the fresh kill pile with his sister, Briarpaw. Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, and Blossompaw came bursting from border patrol into the camp.

"Tigerpaw,Lionblaze, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Briarpaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Ivypaw, Berrynose. Come with me and we will go and fight. The rest of you, stay back at camp to guard it."

I heard something grumble beside me and turned around to see Jayfeather accidentally bump into me. He didn't even say sorry.

Jayfeather tripped over a a loose twig by the medicine den and bumped straight into Tigerpaw. He heard her let out a sigh and felt her move away, closer to Berrynose, probably.

I felt my pelt beginning to bristle and felt a tongue rasp over it. I turned to see Berrynose looking at me lovingly. I looked down and scuffled my paws. Soon, Firestar let out a battle cry and I leaped up with my clanmates and we charged out through the tunnel.

I felt Berrynose's pelt brushing mine and I thought, _I'm not ready for that! Or am I? _

Just then, we leaped out of the undergrowth as one and leaped into battle. I found myself wrestling with a dark gray tom with blue eyes. I could tell he was a warrior. His eyes gleamed as he easily flung me off onto the ground in front of me and pinned me down. "Foolish apprentice!" He snarled.

"Crowfeather! Get off of her right now!" I heard a snarl and turned my head to see Berrynose standing a few fox lengths away and gasped.

"Why?" Crowfeather laughed,

"That's it!" Berrynose snarled. He leaped in the air and barreled into Crowfeather's side, rolling him off of me and pinning him down. Crowfeather lay limp, but Berrynose didn't fall for it.

I jumped up and felt I should help. I started running towards them, but Berrynose halted me with his tail.

"I'll take care of this. Go help the others!" He yowled. I nodded and turned around just in time to feel something crash down on me.

"I got her, dad!" I heard the cat who pinned me yowl. But Berrynose was raking his claws down Crowfeather's stomach, making him shriek.

Soon, Crowfeather pushed Berrynose off and ran towards Thunderclan camp. I pushed up with my legs into the black tom's belly and he rolled off backwards.I unsheathed my claws and they glinted in the sunlight.

I leaped at him and pinned him, digging my claws into his shoulders. He yowled in pain and swiped at me. His unsheathed claws raked across my cheek and I felt blood drip down it. I yowled in pain, which gave him a chance to slip under me and push me up from under him. His head jammed into my stomach and I fell behind him and onto my back.

My stomach yowled in pain and I coughed up blood, but before I had a chance to react, He was raking his claws down my silver belly. I shrieked in pain and anger rushed through my veins. I grabbed both of his cheeks with my claws and he yelped, leaping back. I released my grip and jumped over him. I landed behind him and jumped ontop of him. I bit into his neck and when I finally let him go, he charged back towards Windclan camp.

An aching pain nagged my stomach, but I knew the battle was not over. I let out a battle cry, but most of the Windclan warriors were heading towards our camp. I thought about Jayfeather. Then I shook my head.

"For Thunderclan!" I yowled.

I charged after them, I was almost as fast, since I was used to running. I caught up quickly and knocked one cat down and sent it charging back home with a warning bite.

Then, I followed the rest. We charged into camp, but Thunderclan was ready. I saw Jayfeather poke his head out of the medicine den, and, almost instantly, a black she-cat jumped at him.

Muscles tense, I ran into the medicine den. Jayfeather was struggling under the weight of the Windclan warrior. Letting out a yowl, I charged into the she-cat, causing her to loosen her grip on Jayfeather. He pushed her off and stood up.

The she- cat jumped at him, but I charged into her shoulder, making her crash into one of the rock walls. Suddenly, I felt a weight crash down on me. I felt claws rake down my shoulder and yelped in surprise. I looked up and saw a light brown tabby she-cat pinning me down.

At first I thought it was Leafpool, but then I saw the blue eyes filled with hatred.

"So, Thunderclan has recruited an outsider?" She hissed.

I tried to push her off, but she dug her claws into my shoulders. I yelped and saw a flash of golden in the corner of my eye. I saw a golden figure swipe a paw at the tabby's face. She tumbled backwards and glared at the golden tom.

"Lionblaze! Standing up for an outsider?" She taunted. I yowled and launched myself at her. We rolled over and over in a heap of claws, fur, and blood. Lots of blood.

Soon, I overpowered her and sent her flying across the clearing. Just then, I heard Leafpool yowl from the other side of camp. "Crowfeather!"

I turned and saw Leafpool staring at the dark gray tom from earlier. He turned and glared at her amber eyes. Then, when he saw who it was, his gaze softened. Then, after he made sure nobody was watching, he rushed over to her and they snuck behind the nursery.

I followed them silently and stopped to listen.

"Crowfeather...I miss you SO much." Leafpool whimpered quietly.

"I know, I miss you too. And Leafpool... I didn't mean what I said. I..I love you..." Crowfeather murmured, brushing up against Leafpool's cheek comfortingly.

"Leafpool, your a warrior now, right?" Crowfeather asked.

Leafpool nodded.

"Then what if you come to Windclan with me?" Crowfeather pleaded. "If Onestar won't let you...well, then we'll leave again together and never come back."

Leafpool shook her head apologetically and told him, "Crowfeather, I'm sorry...I can't. I have an apprentice and...she needs me."

Crowfeather's eyes filled with tears and he drooped his head and tail, about to leave, when Leafpool suggested.

"Why don't you join Thunderclan?" Crowfeather blinked and looked up at her.

"What if Firestar says 'no'?" He whimpered.

"Don't worry. Firestar's kind. He will understand." Leafpool assured.

"Are you sure?" Crowfeather whispered, looking a little brighter. I didn't get to hear the rest.

Something crashed down on my back and I squirmed around to meet my attacker's gaze. My heart skipped a beat.

I sniffed him. Shadowclan!

"Who are you with, Thunderclan or Windclan, outsider?" The huge white tom growled. He had yellow eyes and big, black paws.

"Thunderclan!" I snarled.

His expression changed to amusement and he let me up. When I stood and shook my fur out, he laughed, "Of course! Oh, by the way, we finished Windclan off and I was checking for any stray warriors. Have you seen any?"

His yellow eyes met my yellow eyes for a moment and I felt dazed. He turned his head in embarresment.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Blackstar." He meowed, scuffling his fore paws a little. Then, he turned back to look at me again. "Well, have you?"

"I'm Tigerpaw. And yes, I have." I mewed weakly.

"Well, where?" He questioned.

"Over there." I lied, sweeping my tail in the opposite direction of Crowfeather and Leafpool.

Just then, Crowfeather padded out and I jumped back, hissing. Leafpool followed him closely but cautiously.

Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Berrynose padded over.

"What is this?" Firestar demanded.

Blackstar bounded over from where I showed him and, ignoring Crowfeather, turned to Firestar and meowed, "I will leave with my clan now."

Firestar dipped his head in acknowledgment and replied, "Thank you very much for bringing your clan to help."

Blackstar nodded and meowed, "No prob."

But before he left, he bent down into my ear and whispered, "Meet me at the Shadowclan border tonight when the moon is at it's highest."

I watched him straighten up and walk away in shock.

"Well?" Firestar demanded again. I turned my attention back to what was going on, and tried to forget what just happened.

"Firestar...please...you have to let me..." Crowfeather pleaded.

"Let you what?" Firestar asked gently.

"I want to join Thunderclan! No, I NEED to join Thunderclan! P-Please, let me...Firestar...please..." Crowfeather begged. He was crouching down at Firestar's paws and everyone gasped.

"What will Onestar say of this?" Brambleclaw wondered aloud.

"Dad, please. We need each other." Leafpool's eyes were pleading and filled with emotion. She hesitated a bit before adding, "If you don't let him, I'm leaving all 4 clans with him. We'll go together if we have to." She twined her tail comfortingly with Crowfeather's and crouched next to him.

"You wouldn't." Squirrelflight murmured, her green eyes clouding over with sadness.

Suddenly, everyone turned and looked at me. I stepped back and gasped. I tried to concentrate on the sun setting in the sky, but I felt a tail lay gently on my shoulder comfortingly. I thought that it must be Berrynose, but when I turned, instead, surprisingly, I saw Jayfeather, staring blankly in the distance with his beautiful robin egg blue eyes.

Then I turned back and saw Berrynose right across from me, glaring at me with his green eyes. Then I realized it wasn't me he was glaring at, it was Jayfeather! Suddenly, I felt all defensive for the gray tabby standing next to me, but snapped my attention back to the others so I didn't miss what they would say.

"It's only fair if you decide." Brambleclaw explained. "Since you're new." He added.

"I don't...I-I don't k-know." I stuttered.

"Just decide!" Squirrelflight snapped.

"Shush, Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw scolded. She lowered her head in misery like a kit scolded by it's mother or father.

"Go ahead." Jayfeather whispered into my ear.

_I can't believe it! He's actually being nice to me since when we got back. _I thought, astonished. Then I turned my thoughts back to Leafpool and Crowfeather. I thought about Leafpool being such a great mentor and how much I would miss her if she left. I thought about how pleading they looked and how much they loved each other.

Then I thought about the attack and how I had fought with Crowfeather in the beginning. Just then, I realized the answer was obvious, and I cleared my throat.

Everyone looked at me intently(Except Jayfeather of course, but he acted like he was looking at me), especially Squirrelflight, Firestar, and Lionblaze.

I found myself taking a deep breath and then a huge gulp of air and got ready to say what I was meant to, and wanted to, of course. But also(even if it had it's down sides), I knew in my heart that I was right, and a lot of good things would come from it.

"Let them stay." I announced. A few cats let out sighs of relief, but some that had gathered around us grumbled about forbidden love and bad 'half-clan' kits. Some remained silent.

I overheard the bad comments, and this angered me. Especially their little comment about so-called, 'half-clan kits'. I found myself bursting out, "Why do you use that trash of a word, 'half-clan'? Crowfeather and Leafpool would have wonderful kits, and there is nothing wrong with true love, unless anyone here thinks there is?" I half-growled, half-questioned.

Firestar looked at me in amazement and I felt proud of myself. I puffed out my chest a tiny bit and padded over to Leafpool. She looked down at me. Her amber eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She gasped. Crowfeather rubbed up against her purring and I replied, smiling, "No prob."

Then, I remembered the battle, and my wounds, and all the pain came back.I limped to the medicine den and plopped down in front of Jayfeather. He rushed to me and sniffed the wounds. He dressed them with marigold and cobweb, then, he gave me a few poppy seeds to chew on.

I gratefully licked them up. The pain slowly faded until it was barely noticeable, but, yeah, it WAS there(lol)!

I curled up and lay my thick tail over my nose.

I instantly fell asleep, but woke myself up soon after that when I remembered, Blackstar! I rushed out of the den and saw the moon almost to it's full height in the sky.

I bounded to the tunnel and stopped by Poppyfrost, who was dozing off. _Perfect chance! _I thought. I snuck past her and ran through the forest until I reached the Shadowclan border. Sure enough, the shape of Blackstar was waiting for me. I bounded up to him and halted in alarm. He wasn't alone!

"Wha-" I snarled. He jumped on me and pinned me down. The other shape looked like a she-cat, but I couldn't see it clearly. Just then, Blackstar wacked me right in the fore head with a huge fore paw.

Darkness washed over my eyes and I fell into an uncomfortable sleep. My last thoughts were: _What did I get myself into? Jayfeather..._


	5. Chapter 5 Follow your heart

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own warriors, Erin hunter does though, you should talk to her about that! XP XD X) X3 You shall now find out what Blackstar wants with Tigerpaw!**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and cold, hard floor underneath me. I looked around and blinked a couple of times. _Where am I? This definitely is NOT Thunderclan. _I thought. Then I remembered.

I stood up and stretched and let out a low growl. "I'm leaving!" I announced. I padded to the entrance to meet the light shining in my face. Then, the light faded as it hid behind some thin pine trees. I took a step forward and immediately drew my paw back. _Yuck! _I thought.

The ground was thick and marshy. When I looked around, I saw cats padding out of similar looking caves and felt a cold wind sweeping in from the north. Then, the stench hit me like a blow from a badger.

_S...Shadowclan... _I thought. I was captured. Suddenly, something wacked me in the side of the head, sending me flying backwards. I literally saw stars!

When I steadied myself, I stood and tried to balance as good as possible. Then, I saw Blackstar standing in front of me, frowning.

"I expect you to fight better than that. You'll have to learn the hard way to fight like a Shadowclan warrior if you're gonna live in the clan!" He snarled. With that, he lunged at me and I felt my eyes grow wide. I leapt to side just in time and lashed out weakly with a fore paw, claws UN-sheathed.

"Keep your claws in!" Blackstar ordered me. He turned quickly and shoved his head into my chest, slamming me into the wall. I coughed up blood and he easily lay a paw on my shoulder to pin me down.

"Weakling!" He taunted. "Thunderclan was stupid to take you in! You're lucky I found you in time so I could show you REAL fighting!"

I yowled in pain as he dug his claws deep into my fur. I took a great heave and shoved him off. I felt fresh anger and strength pulse through my veins as I leaped easily over him and landed behind him.

"Much better." He mock purred before twisting around to swipe at me. But I was too quick. I ducked under his flailing paw and slipped under his stomach and pushed up with all my strength. I stood up straight as he went falling behind me.

"Not good enough." He growled. I turned around and flung myself at him, digging my claws into his shoulders in pure fear and anger, ripping out the fur and watching blood ooze out.

He let out a screech of pain and yowled, "Russetfur! Help!"

I bent forward and prepared to bite into his neck but right when my teeth met his fur, a heavy weight crashed into me, rolling me off of him and causing me to slam into the hard rock wall.

I coughed up blood and opened one eye. My right fore leg felt twisted and when I tried to stand, I yelped in pain and just fell right back down and closed my eyes, trying to withstand the pain.

I felt a shadow loom over me and opened one eye again, this time the opposite one, though. The dark shape of Shadowclan's deputy loomed over me. She leaned down and picked me up roughly by the scruff in her jaws.

I yelped in pain as my limp leg hung in the air. It was twisted slightly to the left. I closed my eyes and howled as she dropped on the ground just as roughly. I noticed that Blackstar had left and Russetfur was grinning at me evilly.

I tried to crawl away, but she held a paw in the air and watched me wince in fright. She held her paw in the air for a few more moments before smacking it down hard on my injured leg. I screeched in pain and fear and felt the leg twist s little more.

"Russetfur! We shall come and torture her more later. The pathetic little thing might as well have some painful rest while IT can." I heard a voice yowl into the den. I sighed in relief as Russetfur padded to the entrance.

Then, once more, she turned to face me, grinning evilly. "I'll be back soon enough to make sure you aren't treated too nicely." She growled. She turned and padded out of the entrance, to leave me in fear, pain, and misery.

_I might as well get some sleep while I can. _I thought, wincing as I moved my leg slightly.

I closed my eyes painfully and fell into a painful, restless sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a sunlit field with dozens of wildflowers and long, fresh, green grass. I hoped this pleasant dream would last long. I was in no rush to get back to the waking world.

My leg still hurt, but not as much. I limped over to a patch of yellow flowers and plopped down.

Suddenly, I saw a tortoiseshell she-cat bounding towards me with stars in her fur and paws. She had warm, friendly amber eyes that glowed brightly.

She stopped in front of me and mewed, "I am Spottedleaf. I used to be Thunderclan medicine cat." Her voice was sweet and silky and she looked fairly young.

I dipped my head to her and replied, "Spottedleaf, what am I to do? I don't even know who I love more. Jayfeather...or...Berrynose...?"

"Young one, you shall find the answers in your heart. For now, you have to trust in your clan to save you. You are a dear member to the whole clan and, be strong." Spottedleaf purred.

I looked up at her, my eyes brimming with tears that ran down my orange fur and stained it red. "Please, you have to help!" I begged. "It hurts SO much!" I bent my head down and whimpered into the soft, silver fur of my twisted leg.

Spottedleaf bent down and looked into my eyes. "I'm not supposed to do this, but..." She looked around and then back into my eyes. "Do you promise not to tell anyone I did this?" She whispered.

I nodded. She touched her nose to mine and murmured something under her breath that I couldn't understand. I felt a spasm worse than anything I had ever felt ripple through my body and I bit my lip to stop from yowling.

"Tigerpaw," Spottedleaf whispered, "I have given you another life."

I gasped. "But that's only for-"

"I know." She shushed me softly.

Suddenly, I felt a large paw slam into my head and jerked back awake. The refreshed pain of my injury made me yelp in surprise. I turned my head around to see a new torturer standing over me, frowning.

It was a ginger tom with dark amber eyes that glowed in the empty darkness eerily.

"Please, don't hurt me." I begged him, which made him laugh. He swiped his paw at my cheek and I tried to edge away from him, but it was no use. He bent down and dragged me across the floor by the scruff of my neck.

I moaned in pain as my fur scraped across the rock. Suddenly, the sound of a she-cat caused the ginger tom to drop me roughly.

"Rowanclaw! What are you doing to the poor thing?" I saw a tortoiseshell bend over me and glare up at Rowanclaw.

"Tawnypelt, it was Russetfur's orders." Rowanclaw insisted. "I didn't want to..."

"Then why did you? This cat is from Brambleclaw's clan!" Tawnypelt growled back at him. "Orders or not!"

"Tawnypelt-" Rowanclaw started.

"Don't Tawnypelt me! I don't want to talk to you EVER again! Leave, now!" Tawnypelt snapped.

Head and tail drooping, Rowanclaw padded out of the entrance and Tawnypelt helped me into a painful sitting position with my back against the wall and my injured leg hanging just above the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up." Tawnypelt soothed. Her eyes were sympathetic and understanding when she saw my leg.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

She started gently grooming my cuts and bruises and every so often, I winced away from her and she cooed me back.

"I'll be right back." She meowed, heading towards the entrance. I watched her run out and hurry away out of view.

I sighed and started gently grooming my injured leg, careful not to harm it anymore.

When she returned, she had a packet of herbs in her mouth and quickly applied them to my leg. The only herbs I recognized were the marigold, goldenrod, poppy seeds, and cobweb. I gratefully lapped up the poppy seeds while she rubbed some goldenrod poultice into my leg.

Then, she applied the marigold, and then the cobweb last but not least. She also rubbed some soothing juices into my pads which were scraped on the rough rock. Soon, I was covered in cobweb and soothing juices.

"There, that should do." She meowed when she finally had finished.

"Thank you." I meowed.

"No prob...how's Brambleclaw doing?" Tawnypelt asked. "He's my brother."

"He's alright." I replied. "At least, he seems fine..."

"That's good." Tawnypelt sighed. "Sometimes Rowanclaw can get on my nerves. I wish some other cat had fathered our kits."

"Well, that's not good." I mewed. "My leg feels a lot better." I added.

Tawnypelt laughed and I joined in, but not for long. I looked up and so did Tawnypelt. Blackstar was standing over us. When he saw the left over herbs, he growled at us both.

"Tawnypelt, what are you doing. This is a prisoner." He hissed.

"Yeah, that you captured. She didn't even do anything wrong." Tawnypelt stood in front of me and snarled at him. "And I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"I didn't come here to hurt her." Blackstar laughed. "I came to take her to the medicine den."

"So you're gonna let me go?" I inquired hopefully.

"No way!" Blackstar snarled. "You won't be much use in battle if you die. How many times will I have to tell you? You will be a Shadowclan cat whether you like it or not!"

Then, I remembered a very famous taunt.

"So, recruiting an outsider?" I taunted. I couldn't even believe what I had just said. I guess that's what fear does to you. Tawnypelt gasped, but all Blackstar did was laugh and nudge me roughly to my paws.

"Come on. Or do you want me to drag you there?" He ordered. I lifted my injured fore leg up gingerly and started limping towards the entrance. Tawnypelt rushed to help me, but Blackstar halted her.

"Fox dung." I muttered. I painfully limped into the clearing and stared at the cats around me coldly with my yellow eyes. A ginger tom was waiting for me outside the den.

"I'm Flametail." He greeted me. I just glared at him coldly and he flinched back. "Follow me." He muttered. I followed him out of the clearing to a den made of pine needle, reeds, and wood. The same scent of herbs that clung to his pelt drifted from the den also.

_The medicine den. _I thought.

We padded into the den and he sat me onto a nest of wet pine needles. I squirmed uncomfortably and he eyed me with sympathy.

"Littlecloud is out collecting herbs. I see that Tawnypelt has already treated you?" He asked me. I nodded and he padded to me and placed his paw on my side. "You're thin!" He exclaimed.

He stepped out of the den and called to the nearest warrior. "Ivytail! Go fetch us some prey off of the fresh kill pile. Yes, 3." He called. Soon, he came back in and plopped two plump birds at my paws and gulped down another shrew.

"Eat." He meowed through a mouthful of prey. I thankfully gobbled down each of prey in a few bites and closed my eyes to thank Starclan. _Starclan. I know that you are watching me. Thank you so much for this precious food. _I thought.

"You may go back to the prisoner den now." Flametail told me. I nodded and padded out of the den, limping painfully all along.

When I padded back into the stone den and lay down in the very back(and darkest place), I lay down and winced at the pain coming off my leg in waves.

Just when I closed my eyes to fall asleep, the least expected happened.

I heard a ferocious battle screech coming from outside and many cats fighting in the clearing. I instantly smelled Thunderclan scents mingled with the horrid stench of Shadowclan.

I wanted to yowl for help, but my heart told me to keep quiet. I heard the screeching grow distant as the fighting cats left the camp and the battle raged on somewhere in Shadowclan territory. Blood pulsed through my veins and I longed to join in, but I knew i couldn't. Not in this condition, at least.

Suddenly, I heard a "Psst!" coming from the entrance. "Is anybody there?" I heard some cat meow softly. I lifted my head and moaned loudly, in answer to this cat, whether it was my rescuer, or just another Shadowclan cat come to torture me. I didn't have high hopes.

But then, the most unimaginable happened. _?What's HE doing here? He didn't join the battle, did he? :? _I thought.

"Tigerpaw?" He called.

"Jayfeather! Over here! Are you alone?" I whispered.

He bounded up to me and sniffed me closely.

"What DID they DO to you?" He asked, astonished. "Your leg is dislocated!"

"Answer my question first!" I demanded.

"Does it LOOK like there is anyone else here?" He hissed, empathizing the 'look'.

"Look, if you think I'm going to take pity on you just cause you're blind, then you're way wrong! You're just as good as any other cat." I retorted.

He was silent for a while and then meowed, "Let's go." I stood up painfully and half expected him to help me walk, but you know what? The snot didn't even lift a paw to help!

Jayfeather waited for Tigerpaw to limp up beside him and thought, _I never heard ANYONE say that before... _He shook the thought of his head decided to help this pitiful clanmate of his. He gently lay his tail on her shoulder and felt her tense under it, then relax again. He let her lean on his shoulder a little, but not too much. She needed to exercise her injured leg for now.

Me and Jayfeather padded side by side(well, I limped!) and took a shortcut through the camp and started heading towards the border to Thunderclan. We paused every now and then, looking out for Shadowclan.

This reminded me of the beginning of our journey back to Thunderclan. Soon, we were trekking across our own territory, and out of nowhere, he stopped and turned to me.

"Tigerpaw, I have to..." Jayfeather stuttered.

"Ya?" I mewed weakly.

"I-I...l-need to pee." He finished, stuttering.

I gave him a questioning look and sighed. I sat down carefully and looked at him, "Very well. Go ahead. I'll be right here."

"Um...I think I can wait..." Jayfeather meowed weakly.

I heaved myself up and groaned, "Ugh...Now my leg's stiff...Oh, well, come on then. We're almost there."

I limped ahead of him and he padded slowly beside me, to match my pace. Soon, the thorn tunnel came in sight and we padded side by side, our pelts slightly brushing, through it and into the sinlit clearing.

Leafpool was pacing back and forth in front of the thorn barrier, and she stopped when she saw us. "Jayfeather. There you are! Have you seen-," She stopped when she looked at me, then finished, "Crowfeather." It was barely a whisper, though.

"You brought Tigerpaw back?" I heard a voice call. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squealed.

"Berrynose..." I mumbled, looking down at my paws and scuffling them on the ground. I felt his pelt rub against mine and blushed. "Do you have to?"

He looked at me happily and purred happily, "Of course! I love you!"

A couple other cats came out of their dens and when they saw me, they called my name in astonishment, "Tigerpaw?"

Jayfeather pushed Berrynose away and led me to the medicine den. I limped after him and then plopped gratefully in a warm nest. "Didn't you say my leg is dislocated?" I asked Jayfeather, holding the injured leg up gingerly.

"Yep. At the knee area." He meowed absentmindedly. Then, he padded over to me and grasped where the leg was twisted with his paws. "This is gonna hurt."

"What- WHAT ARE YOU-" I yowled.

Jayfeather quickly pulled the leg back into its correct place. I let out a yelp of half surprise and half pain. Then I gasped and looked down at the leg. _It's not twisted anymore! _

_"_Um...thanks..._" _I mewed, blushing. _I'm glad he can't see me! _He thought.

"What's so embarrassing?" He asked me. This made me blush even deeper, so that it turned my cheek fur dark ginger. He laughed.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"Sure it's nothing." He laughed. I remembered the journey. I had said the exact same thing.

I waited for the red to leave before meowing playfully, "You got that right." I tried to leap to my paws, but ended up lying on my back in pain. "OWWW!"

"That's what you get when you try to jump with an injured leg." He taunted playfully.

"Come here, you!" I laughed.

"No." He replied plainly, trying not to laugh.

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"YES."

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"Haha! I got you!" Jayfeather laughed, pointing at me and falling on his back and laughing.

Then, some cat walked in and leaped at Jayfeather. It was...Blackstar!

I stumbled to my paws and limped to them. He was pinning Jayfeather down and glaring at me. "So this is the cat who took you?" He growled.

"YOU TOOK ME!" I yowled as loud as my lungs would allow. "If you don't get off of him...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Blackstar taunted. I could see Jayfeather tense at my words.

Jayfeather's fur prickled and and his muscles tensed. _What does she mean? _He thought.

"This!" I snarled, flinging myself at him, ignoring the incredible pain coming off in waves from her leg. I barreled into Blackstar's side, knocking him off of Jayfeather. I screeched in pain from my leg and soon, Leafpool came in with Crowfeather, who had a long gash in his side. Leafpool gasped.

I felt Blackstar easily overpower me. Suddenly, the weight lifted off and I saw a flash of gray tabby, and white fur flash over me.

"Jayfeather!" I mewed. I stumbled to my paws and limped to a nest. I watched as Blackstar easily overpowered Jayfeather, but Leafpool and Crowfeather fiercely threw themselves at him, protecting their son.

They overpowered Blackstar together and bit into each of his ears. He yelped in pain and winced back, causing little bits of his ears to rip off. Crowfeather lunged for his neck, when Blackstar yowled, "No! Please! I'll leave!"

"It isn't like Blackstar to beg." Leafpool observed.

"Maybe we should just rip him apart right now." Crowfeather snarled.

"No! Please! I'll leave!" Blackstar begged once more.

"Oh fine." Crowfeather gave in, smiling at their victory. They let Blackstar up and he ran out of the medicine den and out of camp. Crowfeather and Leafpool followed to make sure he would leave our territory.

Jayfeather stood up and padded over to me, and then sat down beside me.

Soon, the clan was returning through the thorn tunnel with news of my return spreading like wildfire.

Many cats were in the medicine den, getting their wounds treated. Leafpool ended up helping Jayfeather out. Berrynose stopped by me and licked me on the top of the head, purring. I purred back and sat up to watch for a while.

After the den emptied out except for me and Jayfeather, he sat beside me and meowed, "You should get some rest now. Tomorrow I'm taking you out swimming."

"Swimming?" I asked, shocked.

"It may sound bad, but trust me...It really isn't." Jayfeather replied. He was really reassuring himself though (lol).

"I LOVE swimming!" I purred. He tilted his head at me and then sighed.

"Well, still get some rest. The swimming will help your leg to mend." Jayfeather meowed.

I nodded eagerly, even though he couldn't see me. I curled up and winced in pain from my leg. Then, I lay my head on my paws and my tail over my nose before closing my eyes. I soon drifted off into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

Jayfeather watched as Tigerpaw fell into a soft and silent sleep. He listened to the sound of her steady breathing decided to get some rest himself. Careful not to enter her dreams, he curled up around Tigerpaw and closed his robin egg blue eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep also.

Meanwhile, the camp was bustling with activity. Hunting patrols were sent out to prepare for the soon to come Leaf-bare. Patrols were sent out to the borders to watch for any sign of Shadowclan. The moon was just starting to rise and cats were starting to retreat to their dens.

Brambleclaw organized a dawn patrol and a morning hunting patrol. Meanwhile, Firestar was gathering the cats for the gathering to get ready. He sent Lionblaze to ask if Tigerpaw still wanted to go. When Lionblaze saw the position Tigerpaw and Jayfeather were in, he half smiled and half frowned at his brother.

But he cared about him, so he simply told Firestar that Tigerpaw didn't feel good enough. So, soon, the other cats set out for the gathering, tense and wondering what Blackstar would say for himself when Firestar announced that he had captured their new apprentice, Tigerpaw.


	6. Chapter 6 drowning and feelings

Yawning, I opened my eyes and stretched. Jayfeather lay curled around me. Not wanting to disturb him, I stood carefully and stepped over him. I limped the the den entrance and blinked in the milky dawn light. Cats were huddled up in little groups all around camp. Several turned to glare at me, their eyes narrowed. My fur prickled with tension and I looked away. "Tigerpaw!" I heard a familiar voice hiss. I turned to see Lionblaze sitting over by the fresh kill pile. He beckoned to me with his tail and I trotted over. "What's up?" I asked, looking at all the huddled cats. "With them I mean." He sighed. "Blackstar said you ASKED him to take you." I nearly leapt back, startled, but stood where I was, feeling my fur prickle again. "What, and they beleive him?" I hissed, my eyes wide. "Some of them." He answered. "Don't forget, you haven't been here long. And they are still a little wary about you." I sighed in exasperation and cursed. "Hey!" Me and Lionblaze turned our heads as Berrynose bounded towards us out of nowhere. He licked the top of my head gently. "I was worried sick about you, Tigerpaw! I love you!" He murmured, grooming me softly. I purred, rubbing up against him. "I know." I murmured. "You only told me about twenty-thousand times last night!" We both laughed quietly. He looked deeply into my golden eyes. I stared into his green ones. "You are beautiful." He meowed. I smiled and he continued, "Blackstar is full of you know what. I'll never beleive him. He stole you." He snarled. "And I swear if he tries again he won't be able to try a third time."Just then Jayfeather came padding sleepily from the medicine den. "There you are Tigerpaw." He yawned. "Time to go swimming. It will wake me up, that's for sure."

"Okay, but blame me if it does more than wake you up." I purred. He laughed.

"Wait! I'm coming to!'" Berrynose meowed. Jayfeather rolled his eyes."Fine, but if you drown I'm not saving you." He replied before turning and heading to the camp entrance. I followed him. Then he let me catch up and supported me while I walked. Berrynose walked on my other side.

Just then I stopped and looked at Berrynose. "Hey, Berrynose, what was that?" I meowed. I pointed my tail off into the bushes.-

He looked there, concern flashing in his eyes. "I'll go look." He replied, darting off into the opposite direction of the lake. After a bit of silent walking, we reached the lake.

"So, did you really hear something?" Jayfeather asked me.

I snorted. "No, of course not."

"Then why?"

"I didn't want him to come in the first place." I answered, looking down at my paws. Jayfeather blinked in surprise. Then he shook his head.

"Come on, before the water gets _too_ cold." He stuck a paw in the water and flinched back. I crouched, watching as he tried to walk into the water. Just when he turned his head to look back at me, I pounced. I barreled into him and we rolled into the water together.

When we seperated in the water, we both sunk down then came back up. I paddled at the surface and soon I saw Jayfeather's head pop up about a tail length away, facing me.

He spluttered and screeched, splashing a heap of water directly at my face.

"Oophaslsh!" I shouted, diving under water. I swam towards him and grabbed his legs with my paws, dragging him down. As he came under water, we looked at each other for a long moment before paddling back up and spitting out water.

He smiled. "This is the most fun I've had in moons!" He exclaimed. "Since I was a kit!"

"I know what you mean." I nodded. There had barely ever been any fun in my life. But I had always imagined having a friend to experience it with. My wish had come true.

I swam in circles around him.

"I've always loved swimming." I began explaining. "It's the only kind of fun I could really have back on the grassland." He laughed.

"I never told anyone, not even Lionblaze, but I'm actually...well...afraid of water." Jayfeather admitted.

I circled closer and rested my snout on his shoulder. "Don't worry." I meowed. "Your secrets safe." Jayfeather couldn't believe it. She hadn't laughed at him or anything. Speaking of that she never really taunted him about being blind either. She didn't feel sorry for him about it either. He had never met a cat like Tigerpaw.

I looked at his puzzled blue eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's just, I've never met a cat as amazing as you, Tigerpaw."

My eyes sparkled. "I can say the same about you, Jayfeather." I murmured. We both smiled.

Just then as I heard a sloshing sound behind us we turned our heads. "Oh no..." I muttered.

A huge wave, about the size of 10 normal sized cats hurled towards us. I looked wildly at Jayfeather. "There's a wave, about ten times the size of us." I meowed quietly. His eyes widened.

Barely thinking, I grasped onto his neck fur and started paddling furiously, but it did little good. Setting my eyes ahead, I let go of him and shoved him forward as hard as I could with my paws and head. He also paddled as fast as he could. This slowed me up. He scrambled uonto the shore and I tried desperately to catch up, but the giant wave was only a tail length behind me.

I struck out helplessly with my paw. The last thing I saw before the wave came over me was Jayfeather turning to face me, still soaked. "Tigerpaw!" He called. It swept over me and I tumbled around in the water. It pushed me down, and I couldn't find the strength to resurface. Finally, the water forced my mouth open and my world went black.

~/`~`\~

I blinked several times, cats crouching around me. I thought I was in Starclan, and that I was losing the extra life I had been given. But then I realized that none of them had stars in their fur. A cream colored cat pushed his way into the group. It was Berrynose.

I sniffed. Most of the cats around me smelled of fish. It was Riverclan. I shook my head to clear it of water. Had they rescued me? "Oh, Tigerpaw!" He licked the top of my head ferociously.

"Make way!" A golden she-cat pushed Berrynose out of the way and helped me up. "Clear!" She ordered them. "She needs room, mouse brains!" The cats scrambled out of the way. Berrynose glared at her, nostrils flaring.

I stood up and stumbled. "W-where's Jayfeather?" I managed to breathe. I gasped for air. "He-he's alive, r-right?" I gasped. "I-I'm alive, right?" I darted my head around. Finally I spotted a clump of grey tabby fur. I recognized the cat tending him to be Willowshine.

Without waiting for an answer, I stumbled and scramblled to Jayfeather's side. "I s he alright?" I meowed frantically.

Willowshine laughed. "He's fine." He thought you were dead. He passed out when I told him you might not make it." She continued. "But anyway, you are lucky our patrol passed when it did. Otherwise, you would be washed up on the shore, drowned. Some of our warriors rescued you."

He passed out? I thought. But, why? I would have passed out too...

I nudged him gently, trying to wake him up. "It won't work." Willowshine meowed. "I tried already."

Stubbornly, I tried again. Just maybe...His blue eyes seemed to pop open. He sniffed me. "Tigerpaw?" He asked uncertainly.

I smiled. "Yes, it's me." I responded. He jumped up.

"I'm so glad your alive." He murmured, nudging shyly at my cheek. "But why did you risk your life to save me?"

I looked him in the eyes, even if though he couldn't see. "I care about you. You're my friend." I answered simply. But was it more than just that? Certainly it was much more. But I couldn't exactly say how I really felt. That feeling I couldn't exactly describe.

He sighed. "I suppose we better get back to camp." He meowed.

"Yah."

After a few awkward moments of silence, Jayfeather murmured, "Thank you."

Berrynose darted towards us and meowed, "Lean on me, Tigerpaw." He narrowed his eyes at Jayfeather. "Let's go back."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I took a side step towards Jayfeather. Berrynose looked slightly crestfallen.

"Thank you." I nodded to Willowshine and the other riverclan cats. "You saved my life." One of them, atleast, I thought.

Berrynose took the lead and started padding into the forest. Me and Jayfeather followed, pelts brushing slightly.

"If you had died, I would never have forgiven myself." Jayfeather meowed quietly. "It would have been my fault."

I pressed up agianst him comfortingly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have been sorry about it."

Firestar aproached us when we entered camp. He nodded at me. "I heard about the incident. A Riverclan warrior came to tell me. Tigerpaw, that was very honorable, you nearly gave up your life for Jayfeather.I think that earns your warrior name."

My eyes widened, and I looked at Jayfeather, than back at Firestar. "But I've hardly been an apprentice!"

"You are old enough to be a warrior though, and you are already good at fighting. You are fast and I saw that you are also pretty strong."

I glowed with pride. My chest fur puffed. I nodded.

Firestar leaped up onto high ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come gather under the high ledge." He called. Allthe cats around camp gathered.

I made my way up to the front, Jayfeather following. "You deserve this more than anyone." He whispered while we were walking. "You've been through alot."

We went through the whole ceremony and finally he called, "Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery, and from this day forward you will be known as Tigerfern." He pressed his muzzle against my forehead.

"Tigerfern! Tigerfern! Tigerfern! Tigerfern!" The clan chanted. I bounced back down. Berrynose wrapped his paw behind my head, licking my face.

"Tigerfern, you are beautiful." He meowed. He wrapped himself around me and started grooming me. I looked at Jayfeather. He padded back into his den.

"Let's go for a walk." Berrynose meowed. I nodded absent mindedly. I was thinking about Jayfeather.

We padded together, resting against each other, throught the tunnel out of camp. We continued to the forest and walked for a little in the bright afternoon sun.

"Our kits will be amazing." I murmured, finally paying attention. He purred.

"Almost as amazing as you." He gently licked the top of my head. "I love you so much, sweet, and I want to ask you something."

We stopped. "I love you too." I continued. "What is it?"

"Will you bear my kits?"

I purred loudly. "It would be an honor."

"Then will you take a nap with me? I'm getting kind of tired." He nudged me mischeviously.

I winked at him. "Yeah, same here." I fake yawned.

We settled down at the bottom of a maple tree. He curled around me and fell asleep. I felt his steady, rythmic breath on my neck and soon drifted off as well.


	7. Chapter 7 heartbreak can be good

I opened my eyes slowly in the milky dusk light. The sun was just starting to set. I sat up and stretched. The sunset was like a rainbow of pink and orange hues. A slow gentle breeze stirred the branches. I almost couldn't believe how peaceful and wonderful everything seemed just then.

Then I realized Berrynose was gone. "Hmm..." I yawned. "Where is he?" I stood up and stretched some more. I padded slowly towards camp. I heard a rustling in the bushes and decided to hunt something extra plump for Berrynose.

I crouched and leaped into the bush. Luckily, I struck a fat vole and picked it up in my jaws. I purred. _He'll love this._ I thought. I continued towards camp. It was a quiet, beautiful evening, with a glorious sunset in the background. Everything was perfect.

Little did I know it was the perfect chance for disaster to strike.

Soon I reached the camp entrance. I breathed in the fresh cool air before entering the tunnel. I padded slowly through the tunnel and reached the clearing. Cats lay around everywhere, sharing tounges and prey. Everybody looked happy and content. Contrast to that morning. But I would never see it that way if I'd known what was about to happen.

I searched the clearing. I padded to Dovepaw and Lionblaze, who were sharing prey. I lay my catch down and nodded to Lionblaze. His eyes glowed.

"Nice catch, Tigerfern." He purred.

I smiled. "Thank you, I caught it for Berrynose."

Lionblaze exchanged a quick glance with Dovepaw. They seemed a bit worried.

Dovepaw looked at me. "Oh, by the way, Jayfeather is in the medicine den. He hasn't come out since, well..."

"Since when?" I asked curiously, glancing at the medicine den.

"Well, he went out to the forest to gather herbs. I went to help. We came upon you and Berrynose." Dovepaw continued. "Then he said, suddenly that we didn't need any more herbs and rushed back to camp. He doesn't want any visitors. Only injured cats were allowed in. And he handled them briefly."

I nodded. "I wonder what's wrong..." I murmured.

Again, Lionblaze and Dovepaw exchanged a glance.

"Do you two know something that I don't?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Only why Jayfeather's upset." Lionblaze replied.

"Well, why?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

I sighed in frustration. "Whatever, do any of you know where Berrynose is?"

Lionblaze sighed. "She'll have to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" My neck fur bristled.

"He's in the warrior's den." Dovepaw looked at her paws. "Oh, yah, by the way, my name's Dovewing now, and Ivypaw is Ivypool."

I nodded. "Kay, Dovewing. Tell Ivypool I said hi."

I picked up the plump vole in my jaws. I padded to the warrior's den. It was also where I would be sleeping from then on. Every pawstep lead me closer to tragedy. But, in a way you'll see, closer to Jayfeather.

Suddenly, Leafpool bounded up to me and I stopped walking, laying the prey on the ground.

I looked at her intently.

"Tigerfern, I have great news!" She squealed.

I nodded, listening.

"I'm pregnant!"

I hopped back, astonished. "Really?" I meowed in surprise.

"Yes!" She answered, her eyes bright. "And they're Crowfeather's!"

"That's great!" I responded, happy for my former mentor.

She looked down at the plump fresh kill. "Where are you taking that?" She asked, looking back up at me.

I puffed with proud. "I caught it for Berrynose." My eyes sparkled.

She looked excited. "So that's what you were doing earlier." Her eyes sparked mischievously. "You two must really love each other."

I nodded. "Very much. I have to go take this to him now."

"Bye, Tigerfern."

"Seeya."

Finally, I continued to the warrior's den. But Dustpelt stopped me.

"Hey, Tigerfern, can you take some prey to the elders? I can't find anybody else." I almost felt like screaming when dovewing came to my rescue.

"I will, Dustpelt." She told him. She nodded to me and headed to the fresh kill.

"Did you catch that? That's pretty impressive." He praised me.

"Yah, I did. I'm bringing it to Berrynose." I told him. He nodded and padded away.

_Finally._ I thought. I reached the den entrance but stopped when I heard voices, staying by the side of the entrance to listen in. I heard Berrynose.

"Don't worry, Poppyfrost. You are the only one in my world now. I love you. Forget that ugly, stupid Tigerfern. I was only using her. Besides, who would want her instead of you? Nobody compares to you." I gaped, dropping the prey, I felt tears start to surge in my eyes.

Just then, Poppyfrost purred, "Well, I believe you, Berrynose. Our kits will be amazing."

"Almost amazing as you." Berrynose purred back.

Those words sat in my stomach like a soggy piece of prey, or rotten herbs. But I felt a crack spawn in my heart, traveling down all the way to the bottom before breaking it entirely.

I burst into the den, tears streaming down my face at full burst.

"How could you?" I yowled, staring at him through my own tears.

"Tigerfern!" He gasped, his eyes widening. He had been curled around Poppyfrost. He seperated from her. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, don't even try!" I sneered. "I heard more than I saw."

"Tigerfern..." He gasped.

Poppyfrost looked on with slight pleasure, like she was enjoying this.

"How could you?" I yowled again. "I thought you loved me! You used me, like bedding. You got me pregnant. Now your satisfied and ready to move on to the next she-cat!"

"Tigerfern, wait.." He meowed hopelessly. "Forgive me!"

I growled. "You piece of fox dung! You scum! No I will NOT wait! I'm sick of all this crap! Why can't my life just have one moment of happiness? Why does starclan hate me so much?" I stormed out, still crying.

Brambleclaw ran up to me, with Firestar and Sandstorm behind him. "What's going on?" Firestar asked worriedly.

I snarled, then pointed with my tail back at the warrior's den. "Berrynose, he...he...cheated on me!" I ran away into the forest. Soon I crumpled to the ground and broke down sobbing.

"Why, why me, Starclan?" I begged.

Just then, I heard pawsteps crunching in the leaves towards me. I felt a pelt brush against me. A tail wrapped comfortingly around my shoulders, and I sobbed in his gray tabby fur.

I heard Jayfeather's voice murmur to me softly. "He wasn't worth it." Was the only thing I caught. I realized he had dropped the prey I had caught earlier for Berrynose.

"Come on." Jayfeather meowed, helping me up. "Let's get you cleaned up." I picked up the prey and we padded back into camp. We padded straight into the medicine den.

I lay down on a fresh nest and sighed, dropping the prey. I nudged it towards him as he lay down in front of me. "I want you to have it."

He bent down and sniffed it. "Let's share then." He told me gently, nudging it a little towards me. "You eat first though, and I'll eat what you don't need."

Reluctantly, but not willing to argue like I normally would, I took several gulps, then handed the rest over to him. "Eat." I rasped. My throat felt dry, and my fur was wrinkled. I felt the dry tears staining my face. He ate the rest quickly then stood up.

He scooted to me and laid down. He started grooming my fur, beginning with my face. I closed my eyes and let the steady rhythm of his tongue, but I didn't fall asleep. I had already slept enough that day.

When he stopped I sat up and so did he. I leaned into his chest and breathed in his scent deeply. "Thank you, Jayfeather." I murmured. He licked the top of y head, but didn't answer.

"Tigerfern, there's something that I have to tell you." He meowed, looking at me. Finally, I realized what that that funny feeling was.

"So do I." We looked at each other. "Let's say at the same time. Well, is yours good or bad news?" I asked.

He smiled. "It depends how you take it."

I smiled back. "Alright then, how many words?"

"Three."

"Same here."

"On the count of three then. One...two...three..."

"I love you." We both meowed at once. I looked away shyly, but he placed his paw under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Tigerfern, I love you more than you could ever imagine." He murmured.

"I love you more." I challenged.

"I love you more." He smiled.

"Well, I still love you more." I started to laugh.

"Not if I love you more than that." He laughed too. Suddenly, he pinned me down slowly. "And I'm ending that argument." He gently kissed my fore head.

"Well, I still love you more."I challenged.

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Well, do you still?" He kissed my lips hard and long.

I giggled. "Yes."

He fake sighed. "I suppose I can't argue."

He flopped down onto his back and I crawled onto him, snuggling up.

"You know, you were right. Berrynose isn't worth it. He never loved me like you do." I whispered.

He laughed. "Of course I was right."

I bopped him playfully. "Oh, yah?"

"Oh, yah." He laughed again.

I laughed too. I had never felt this content with Berrynose. This was a completely different feeling. And this was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I knew Jayfeather would never do what Berrynose did. I just knew.

I snuggled deeper. Suddenly, we heard paw steps outside of the den. I scrambled off of him and watched him sit up. I quickly jumped into the nest and looked as if I was in pain.

Lionblaze padded in to the den. When he saw me in there, he smiled and laughed. "Tigerfern, I know nothing's wrong."

I looked down, embarrassed. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather. "I was just thinking, maybe we should tell Tigerfern about the prophecy."

Jayfeather nodded, not saying anything. Then he looked at me, and Dovewing padded in and sat next to Lionblaze.

"You see, Tigerfern, there is this prophecy about me, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. We each have special powers." Jayfeather started explaining. I nodded. "Dovewing can hear and smell thing from way far off. Lionblaze has super strength, and I can walk in other cats' dreams, feel their feelings, and hear their thoughts." He took a breath, then continued. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. That's the prophecy Firestar received when we were just kits."

Lionblaze added, "Well, that's pretty much all there is to explain. Oh, yes, we also have a great destiny. And Tigerstar, you have heard of him from Berrynose I presume, has started recruiting live warriors and training them in their dreams in a evil place called the Dark Forest." He took a deep breath. "I was once a recruit. But not any more."

I took all this information calmly. I looked lovingly at Jayfeather. "Thank you so much for telling me all this."

"We'll leave you two alone now." Dovewing murmured before following Lionblaze out of the medicine den. It was already dark out and the moon shone low in the sky, only a few stars gleamed. The sky was a purple blue color.

"It's beautiful." Jayfeather murmured, curling around me. "But not as near beautiful as you." I purred.

"Hey, Jayfeather, do you think you can tell the clan I have a bad cold that will need lots of attention or something? Cause, I really don't want to face Berrynose tonight. I just couldn't bare to look at him yet..." I asked, looking down.

"Of course, beautiful." He replied sweetly. He licked the top of my head and meowed, "I'll go do that now. You go get some rest. It's been a long day."

I nodded without protesting, even though I wasn't slightly tired. I yawned and suddenly as Jayfeather left the den, I grew extremely tired. He was right, it had been a VERY long day. I curled up in one of the nests and closed my eyes, laying my tail over my nose. I fell asleep quick.


	8. Chapter 8 Complicated

Stars shimmered around my paws and everything seemed to shimmer. Suddenly, a familiar tortoiseshell she-cat approached me. She dipped her head. "Congratulations, Tigerfern, you will make an excellent warrior."

I nodded. "Thank you, Spottedleaf, there is more you want to say, right? I mean, you couldn't have come just to say that." I questioned.

"You are right." She smiled, "There is much I must tell you, young warrior."

"Hit me with your best shot." I sighed.

"The prophecy Jayfeather told you about, you are also a very important part in the prophecy." Spottedleaf meowed.

"You mean there are four cats? And I have a special power as well?" I was shocked.

"Well, not exactly." She answered. "But you play a very important part in it. Me giving you that extra life has something to do with it. Here is the actual prophecy for you. _The longest path is walked by the only one who can save the cats who can save us all."_

I narrowed my eyes. "So, I can save...Jayfeather and the other two?" I asked.

Spottedleaf smiled. "You've answered your question already. Every cat's life lies on your shoulders, Tigerfern."

I snorted. "Okay, if you say so."

Spottedleaf suddenly started fading and everything else. "What is it with that, anyway? Why do you guys just like mysteriously disappear?"

Suddenly, her head appeared in thin air, her body invisible. I screeched, jumping back two tail-lengths.

"Because it's fun watching you guys yell out 'Wait, what do you mean!'" She laughed and disappeared fully. I cursed to myself.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Jayfeather was stretched out against the opposite wall. I smiled. I loved him so much. I stood and padded out of the entrance to the den. Thanks to Jayfeather, my leg felt completely better, and I was happier than I had ever been.

I saw Berrynose sitting by the fresh kill pile alone. I walked up and grabbed a mouse in my jaws. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but I turned right around and entered the medicine den again.

I padded back in just as Jayfeather was stirring. He sat up and stretched. I set the mouse in front of him. "Care to share?"

He smiled. "I'd love to." We both started eating, sharing bites and taking about 5 minutes eating just that one piece of prey. When we finally finished, he licked his lips and faced me. "Well, what to do now?" He wondered aloud.

"I'll go see if Brambleclaw needs me on any patrols. Seeya." I meowed. He kissed the top of my head and I entered the clearing. Brambleclaw was assembling the patrols.

"Tigerfern, perfect. I'd like you to lead a border patrol." He meowed. I was surprised to already be leading a patrol. "Take Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Squirrelflight."

I nodded. I actually had a pretty good natural sense of leadership. "Alright," I meowed as we walked through the thorn tunnel and into the forest, "Let's start by checking the Shadowclan border."

"Then we should check Windclan border!" Berrynose exclaimed, trying to brush his pelt with mine. I stopped short, causing him to stumble over a low bush.

"Where do you think we should check next?" I quizzed.

"Well, I suppose Windclan since they did attack us." Cinderheart answered.

I nodded my head. "Yah, I agree. Let's figure the rest out after that." We walked to the Shadowclan border and marked, then Windclan, then it was Riverclan. Finally we headed back to camp and entered the clearing. I headed straight to Lionblaze and Dovewing, who had just come back from a hunting patrol.

I sat down and meowed, "Have you heard about Leafpool? She's pregnant! Already!"

Dovewing exclaimed, "Yeah! everybody's heard now. You know how fast that kind of stuff gets around!"

Lionblaze laughed, "Well, Tigerfern, what about you?"

I blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me you forget about the whole Berrynose ordeal!" Dovewing meowed.

"Oh, I didn't forget, I just wish it never happened." I corrected her. "But I'm still going to be a mother to the kit, of course."

"Whatever." She smirked. Berrynose lingered close by, staring at me. I paid no attention to him. He didn't matter anymore. All I needed was Jayfeather now. No Berrynose what-so-ever.

"How about we go visit her?" Lionblaze suggested. "Leafpool, I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, and let's bring her a tasty piece of prey. I'm sure she's mighty tired!" I laughed.

Dovewing purred. "I bet you can't wait to see your younger siblings, Lionblaze!"

"Oh, joy!" Lionblaze muttered. "Just what I need, pestering younger siblings."

We all laughed. "Come on, I'll go get Jayfeather." I suggested. They nodded and stood to stretch. I padded over to the medicine den.

Jayfeather was sitting by the herb store, just finishing sorting herbs. I looked at him and meowed, "I'm back from border patrol. Guess what? Brambleclaw let me lead it!"

He faced me and smiled. "Of course he did. Why wouldn't he have an absolutely amazing cat lead the patrol?"

I smiled. "But anyway, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I are about to go check on Leafpool. Wanna come?" I asked.

He padded towards me. "Why wouldn't I want to take every chance I get to be with you?" He padded past me and out of the den.

_Why does he seem so different lately? I kinda liked the old, grumpy, Jayfeather better... _I thought. I padded out after him.

Jayfeather padded up to Lionblaze and Dovewing. "Well, let's go." He meowed. He nodded and padded towards the nursery. I trotted to catch up.

When we entered the den, Leafpool was lying in a warm, soft nest by the back corner. The other queens were still asleep. I padded over to Leafpool with Jayfeather. Lionblaze was right behind with Dovewing. Leafpool looked slightly surprised when she saw Jayfeather.

"Hi, Leafpool! How are the kits going?" I meowed.

She looked at me. "Kicking, hard." She laughed. "I can already tell that they are going to be a real handful!"

Jayfeather felt her stomach. "Hmmm, Tigerfern, could you go get some borage leaves for me?" He asked.

I was surprised. "Oh, yah, sure!" I hurried out of the den and into the clearing. I padded all the way back to the medicine den and poked my herb in the herb store. "Yuck!" I exclaimed. "What is that?"

Suddenly, as I turned around to see, a furry black and white animal walked underneath me. It came from the herb store. It waddled out of the den entrance. I peeked my head into the store again. I sighed with relief. At least it had left the precious herbs alone. I picked out a few borage leaves and made my way into the clearing. I walked into the medicine den and padded to Jayfeather. I gave him the borage and meowed, "I'm gonna go now, to take a walk."

Jayfeather nodded. I padded back out of the den. In the clearing, everything was in an uproar. Somebody had tried to mess with the small animal, and it had let out a stinky spray. Cats were gagging and crouching in the stink.

I did not want to smell it too much, so I pelted out through the tunnel and into the forest. "Phew!" I exclaimed. "Glad that's over with." I might as well take a walk. I thought. I needed to clear my thoughts.

I padded on, smelling the fresh scents of budding flowers and dew resting on blades of grass. It had rained the night before. Suddenly, I heard a crunching in the leaves and stopped. I sniffed. Blackstar! I leaped into a bush, pinning down the white tom.

"You!" I snarled.

He snickered. "Glad to see you too!" He shook me off and stood up "Anyway, I'm sorry about before. I just want you to join my clan." He looked at me hopefully.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"Well," He shifted his paws. "I love you." He muttered.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Please?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head to clear it. "I'll think about it." I replied. "Now go back to your clan."

"Thank you, Tigerpaw."

"Tigerfern." I meowed.

He nodded and scurried off away from the territory and towards Shadowclan. I followed him to make sure he was leaving. He did, I watched him as he crossed into Shadowclan territory and off into the marsh. I sighed. Now what? Talking rabbits? Talking rabbits falling from the sky? I could go on forever. I started heading towards camp, but bumped into the most unexpected person.

"Jayfeather!" I exclaimed. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Yeah, just how much?" He snarled.

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you with Blackstar! I know what you were really doing!" Jayfeather hissed weakly. For once, I saw a faint glimmer of tears.

I laughed. "Jayfeather! Really? It's not what it seemed! He just popped out of nowhere to ask me to join his clan."

"I bet I know what you said too!" I was surprised by his fierceness. "It's over!" He sprinted away back towards camp.

I just stood there, gaping. "Jayfeather..." Then the full force of what just happened seemed to explode on me. "Jayfeather!" I wailed. "That's not true! There's nothing between us! Please, come back!" I knew it was useless.

I fell to the ground, sobbing. "How could this happen to me? Just when I thought everything was perfect." I sobbed pitifully into the grass. There was nobody to comfort me now.

Then, I heard paw steps and stood up. Jayfeather was padding towards me, looking completely calm and happy.

"Relax." He meowed. "I know what really happened. I was just...testing you."

"Testing me?" I growled. "For what?"

He was starting to look worried. "I...wanted to see how you...how you would re...react." He finished, tilting his head curiously at me. "Are you angry?"

I exploded. "Angry? You really ask me that question! You tricked me! You don't know how upset I am! I thought I had lost the love of my life! And you...you!" I screamed. I ran straight past him and back to camp.

Jayfeather shook his head and smiled. "That's what I was really testing you on. If you would let me use you like a puppet. I'm really glad this is how it turned out, but I hope you will be able to forgive me." He started padding slowly back towards camp.

I burst into camp, out of breath, and everybody stopped what they were doing to stare. I stomped to the nursery. Maybe Leafpool had some advice for me. Lionblaze and Dovewing were talking to her still. Leafpool looked up at me, so did they. "Sorry." I gasped, still calming down. "Leafpool, can I talk to you privately?"

She nodded and stood up, padding to me. "Come on then. Behind the nursery." She led me to a slightly cramped space behind the nursery. She sat down and I faced her.

"It's Jayfeather." I began.

"What about him?" She asked curiously.

I began to explain the whole situation from the beginning, even how me and him had fallen in love. She listened attentively.

"Well," She meowed when I finished. "He must have meant well. But tom-cats can be so stupid when they want to make sure somebody really loves them back. But sometimes they want to make sure that even if that she-cat loves him, they won't let him control her. I think that's what Jayfeather was getting at." She took a breath. "Sometimes, you just need to be patient with them. It's a good thing you came to instead of joining Shadowclan. Just give him the silent treatment until he begs you to come back to him." She finished.

"Thank you so much!" I breathed. "that helped alot." She smiled and nodded. Then we headed out into the clearing. The sun was just now high in the bright cloudless sky. I breathed in the fresh air and felt my stomach rumble. I started heading towards the fresh kill pile, but another unexpected thing happened. Blackstar walked proudly into the camp.

Everyone glared at him and I rushed over with Lionblaze and Brambleclaw behind me. "What's this about?" Brambleclaw meowed suspiciously. Blackstar nodded at me.

"I'd like to make her an offer." He meowed, "After I share some prey with her. Is that all right?"

Firestar appeared next to Brambleclaw. "Whatever, but when you're finished," He looked at me, "All three of us will stand on high ledge for the clan to hear your desicion."

"Perfect." Blackstar grinned. "Let's go eat." My fur stood on end.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled. I lead him to the freshkill pile and pulled out a rabbit. I took a few hasty bites then pushed the rest to him. "What do you want anyway?" I growled.

He smiled and finished it off. "What do you think, precious?" I smacked him hard with my paw.

"Idiot!" I hissed. He looked dazed for a moment then shook his head to clear it. Jayfeather walked into camp just then, and laughed to himself. The clan gathered under high ledge to hear the news. Jayfeather sat at the front.

Firestar padded over to us and nodded. We all padded up onto high ledge. Firestar saw that the clan was already gathered, expecting an explanation. I sat behind him to his side. Blackstar sat directly next to him.

"Blackstar has said he wants to make an offer to our new warrior, Tigerfern." He looked at Blackstar and nodded.

Blackstar cleared his throat. "I want you to join Shadowclan as my mate." He looked at me. The clan sat tense and still. Jayfeather regretted what he had done. Maybe because of him she would say yes and leave his life forever. He sighed. He was so stupid.

I gulped and stood up proudly. "No, I decline your offer, Blackstar. There is and will never be anything between us except mutual respect. Thunderclan is my home."

He gaped at me and sprinted down to level ground, then bolted out of camp. I bounced down and my clan greeted me with admiring looks and even cheers. I walked into the medicine den out of sheer habit, then realized where I was.

Jayfeather padded up to me. "Thank you, Tigefern." He murmured.

I turned my back on him. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for my clan." He gaped in amazement as I left the den and headed into the clearing. I accidentally stepped onto a thorn and plucked it out of my paw myself, I felt Jayfeather's blank stare on my back, even though he could not see me, he could tell what I was doing.

I stretched and yawned. I would never get a boring day, would I? Maybe that was a good thing. Dovewing trotted up to me. "Hey, let's go swimming!" She exclaimed. "I know you like swimming! You could teach me!" Her eyes sparkled and I purred.

"Sure, sounds like great fun!" We padded to the lake and played and swam for hours, talking about she-cat stuff, toms and fur.

"Girl, I don't blame the toms for being all over you, with that coat!" She laughed once. I laughed along. It really was great fun, but soon evening came along, and we decide to head back to camp. She had even told me about her relationship with her and Tigerheart! We were best friends now, I was sure of it!

When we reached camp, our pelts had nearly dried. Jayfeather padded up to me. "I need to talk to you, privately." He murmured. I felt exited, but didn't show it.

"Whatever." I meowed carelessly. "Seeya, Dovewing!" I called over my shoulder as I followed him to the medicine den. "What is it Jayfeather?"

"Tigerfern!" He pleaded at once. "Please come back to me! I love you so much and I couldn't bare to live without you." He faced me. "Please..."

I smiled. "Jayfeather, alright, calm down. I never stopped loving you. Just promise not to do that again. You should trust me more."

He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up straight. "Hey, do you have a cold?" He asked, winking.

I fake coughed. "A serious one." We laughed and I asked, "Maybe I should stay in here for the night. And I think we should hit the hay now. It's been a long day." I lay down and curled up in a nest. He stretched out next to me and I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

I looked around at the screaming, running cats all around me. A circle of fire trapped me, and a tree fell down onto the medicine den. Thunder boomed and lightning struck the nursery.

I heard a screech come from inside the medicine den and saw a grey striped tail fall out through the entrance. Blood pooled out , soaking it red. I yowled out, "Help!"But nobody stopped and came.

Soon everybody ran out of camp and the storm died down. The fire disappeared. But nobody came back, "NOOOOO!" I ran straight into the medicine den. The long bulky branches of the fallen tree blocked my way. But they didn't hide him.

A limp and lifeless grey tabby was laying, blood soaked, under the tree trunk. "No," I whimpered, "NO!" I fell down and started rapidly grooming his fur, tears cascading from my eyes. "Oh, Starclan, why," I yowled, looking upward, "Why me?"

Then came his voice, but his lips didn't move. I stopped and sat still. It came again, "Tigerfern! Tigerfern! Wake up!"

Startled, I opened my eyes wide, shaking violently. Jayfeather loomed over me, looking frightened out of his fur. I imagined what he looked like without fur and burst out laughing.

"What in the world of mouse dung are you laughing at! Were you faking?" He looked a bit hurt and I stopped laughing immediately.

"No, I had a terrible nightmare. I can't tell you what I'm laughing at. You don't want to know anyway." I answered.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. What did you dream about?" He inquired, sitting up straight. He looked straight into my eyes, and it unnerved me, because I knew that he couldn't see me.

"There was a terrible storm. I was surrounded by a ring of fire. Then everybody left and the storm died. But before that...," I choked, "A tree fell on the medicine den and..."

"I died," He finished softly.

I nodded, "Yes." I took a breath, "It was all just so scary."I sat up.

He touched my shoulder with his tail tip, "It's alright," he murmured, "It was only a dream."

_I hope that's all it was. What if it was a prophecy? Then what? What if I lost Jayfeather? _I gulped, "I need to take a walk. You know, get some air."

He nodded, "Yeah, see you around Tigerfern. I'm going to be busy all day. I set aside sorting these herbs for so long."

I nodded back and stood to leave.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I turned around and padded out of the den. I sniffed the air and just then Dovewing bounded up to me. I turned towards her and purred. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

Dovewing purred back. "Nothing much. It seems like a lazy day so far."

"Lazy day?" I exclaimed in astonishment. "I just had the worst nightmare ever!"

"Really?" Dovewing asked. "Lucky!"

"Don't be so sure." I warned. "I was just about to take a walk. Wanna come? I'll tell you about my dream."

Dovewing nodded. "Okay, sounds good. Maybe we can catch a bit of prey." She nudged me playfully and whispered, "You can get Jayfeather a nice plump piece of prey too!"

I blushed and hissed, "Well, you can drop something off for Tigerheart!"

"Hey!" She wacked me playfully. "That's different!"

"Sure it is!" I teased, then ran off through the tunnel. "Catch me if you can!" I yowled back.

She ran after me, "Hey!" She yowled, picking up a clump of dirt in her claws and throwing it on my back hard.

I rolled on the ground. "You got me! BLEGH! IM DEAD!" I rolled onto my back and pretended to be dead.

She pounced on me and bopped my face, then hopped off. "Just making sure!" She sat down and licked her paw. "So what was your dream about?"

I sat up and shook the leaves out from my pelt. Then I began to explain everything that had happened in my dream.

Dovewing's eyes widened, "WOW! Man, what do you think it means? Do you think it could have been...a...prophecy?"

I looked down into the dirt. "Well, actually. Spottedleaf did give me a prophecy the night before. It said something like the cat who walks the longest path can save the cats who will save us all."

Dovewing cocked her head. "Does it mean you'll save the power of three?"

"Maybe..." I murmured, looking back up. "I told Jayfeather about it already."

Dovewing smiled, "You didn't have a cold, did you?"

"Nope." I replied, laughing.

We both laughed.

"So how is it going with you and Tigerheart?" I questioned out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from!" She giggled. "Well, it's going fine. I'm meeting him tonight at the gathering island." She pondered for a little. "Hey! Maybe you and Jayfeather could come too!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Can I trust Tigerheart?"

She gaped, "Yes! Tigerheart won't tell a soul! I'll make him promise. Don't worry."

I smiled small. "If you say so. Now! Let's hunt!"

"I'll meet you back here in..." Dovewing began. "Twenty minutes."

I nodded, "Okay." Then I turned around and headed into the bushes, sniffing for prey. I spotted a shrew scuffling around in the grass. I crouched down into a stalking position.

I crept a little bit closer and waggled my haunches. I pounced and delivered a killing nip to it's neck. I picked up the prey in my jaw and looked around for a good spot to bury it. I spotted an oak tree and dug a hole by it's base. I dropped the prey into it and kicked dirt back over the hole.

I sniffed again to try to find more prey. I thought I caught a waft of fox, an crouched down, looking around. Like I thought, A red fox tail disappeared behind the bushes I had come from. _Dovewing!_

I stood up and followed it carefully. It stopped in the clearing and looked around, sniffing. I waited in the bushes. Just then, Dovewing bursted through into the clearing and screeched when she saw it. It loomed over her and drooled on her head.

I let out a battle cry and leapt at it. It snarled and turned around as I gripped my claws into it's mangy pelt. "You rotten flea-bag!" I cursed as it flung me off in a rampage.

I skidded across the ground and stopped myself. I launched myself towards it and bit down into it's leg. It howled and shook me off again. Meanwhile Dovewing was slashing at my side. I jumped up and latched onto it's face. I hung on tight, feeling it's blood seep out through my claws. Dovewing kicked it's leg and it fell down. I let go just in time and landed neatly onto my paws.

It whined and stood up, then limped away through the bushes. I stared at Dovewing. She gasped. "Tigerfern!"

"What?" I asked curiously. I looked down at my shoulder where she was staring. A long straight gash ran through it, and blood was pouring out. Just then I felt it. I fell down dizzily in the dirt and blacked out.

I woke up with Jayfeather and Dovewing and Lionblaze looming over me. I was still in the dirt. I was still in the forest. But the bleeding had stopped and Jayfeather was holding water soaked moss to my mouth. I sucked the liquid gratefully.

"So you didn't feel it?" Lionblaze exclaimed almost happily. "Maybe you're like me!" His eyes flashed.

I grinned. "Maybe..." I sighed. "I never knew I could fight so well!"

"Apparently so..." Jayfeather muttered in puzzlement. "Do you think you'd be able to make it to camp?"

"With a little help." I answered, standing up. I stumbled a little and Dovewing and Lionblaze rushed to hold me up. Even though he was like a brother to me, when I felt Lionblaze's fur, I blushed slightly.

Jayfeather nodded. "Let's go." _I wonder what's up with him? _

When we reached camp, I realized we had left the prey behind. "Oh, mouse dung!"

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked.

"The prey! We left it!"

"Don't worry." He purred. "We already had Dovewing bring it to camp and come back."

"Oh..." I muttered, feeling highly embarrassed.

"Let's get you into the medicine den." Jayfeather huffed, pushing Lionblaze away and padding into the medicine den. Because of this, I fell onto my side where Lionblaze had been supporting me. "OUCH!" I yowled.

Jayfeather didn't care. I felt like crying. Cats were staring at me. I stood up quickly and ran into the empty warriors' den. I heard paw steps running after me. I ran to the back of the den and couldn't help crying.

I felt a tail rest on my shoulder and turned to see Lionblaze gazing at me. "Sh..." He murmured. "Jayfeather just isn't in a good mood."

I bristled. "That doesn't give him the right to act like that to me!" I squeaked, looking down.

He sighed. "You're right. But him and I got into an argument..."

I blinked. "About what?"

"About...well...you..." He whispered.

"Me?" I asked in astonishment.

He laughed a little. "I...I like you, and Jayfeather's jealous because we talk alot and we're friends..." He whispered again.

"You...l...like me?" I gasped.

He bit his lip. "Well, I know it's weird, because we're brothers, but when you guys have...kits...you could say I'm the father..." He suggested hesitantly.

I sighed. "Nothing will ever be simple in my life." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He meowed softly.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Besides, you have a good idea. Berrynose doesn't deserve to be my kit's father."

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant with his kit..." I whispered.

He nodded. "Then...if you like...I can say I'm the father...For all the kits you have."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to Jayfeather about it. But..."

"But what?"

"He can't know that we actually...like each other. He has to think you are only pretending to help us out." I bit my lip.

"You mean, you...like..me?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Actually, yeah. I do." I buried my head in his chest. "Come on. Let's go talk to Jayfeather about it." He swept his tail over my face, wiping away my dried tears.

We padded out of the den and into the medicine den. Jayfeather stared blindly at us. "What were you two up to?" He hissed.

I bit my lip and started crying again. "Jayfeather, just stop it! I love you and you know I would never cheat on you." I looked at Lionblaze and whispered, "I'm sorry. I can't." He looked wounded but just nodded. I looked at Jayfeather. He was gaping. "Lionblaze has an idea to help us." I turned my back on Jayfeather.

Lionblaze told him his idea, making sure he knew it was all just pretend. Jayfeather scuffled his paws and meowed solemnly, "I'm sorry, Tigerfern. I don't know what has gotten into me lately."

I looked around and smiled, "Apology accepted, feather brain!" I teased, leaping on him and wrestling him on the floor for a bit. Dovewing cleared her throat.

I leapt off of him and straightened up. He sat up and slid next to me, swiping his paw playfully across my fore head. "So, Jayfeather." Dovewing mewed when Lionblaze left, "I'm meeting Tigerheart tonight. I wondered if you and Tigerfern would come with."

Jayfeather blinked three times, "Sounds fun to me." I nodded.

"Fun?" I teased. "Jayfeather? Fun? Where do they fit in together?" He let out a mock hiss and batted my fore paw. I twined mine with his. He let out a low purr.

"Alright, I'll leave then." Dovewing meowed, sounding slightly hurt. I untwined my paw and gave Jayfeather a quick lick.

"I'm coming with!" I exclaimed, bounding up to her. "Maybe I can go on a patrol." Dovewing nodded, smiling again.

Brambleclaw walked up to us as soon as we entered the clearing. "You two go with Squirrelflight on border patrol." He meowed.

Just then, Firestar appeared behind him. "Why don't you go with them?" He looked like he wanted to protest, but just nodded. "Squirrelflight loves you, Brambleclaw. Why can't you just accept that you love her too? She is sorry." Firestar added quietly before padding away.

Squirrelflight walked up to us, her tail slightly drooping. "Brambleclaw..." She began.

"Come on." He meowed, flicking his tail for us to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10 Captured Again

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. That's the end of that.**

I narrowed my eyes slightly at Brambleclaw and followed. "What's up with those two anyway?" I asked Dovewing quietly.

She shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know. I was born after it all happened."

"That's fine. I'll just have to ask..." I began thoughtfully.

"Leafpool." Dovewing finished. "She trusts you, her and Crowfeather will tell you everything."

"Wait, isn't Leafpool Squirrelflight's sister?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Alright me and Squirrelflight will check out the Windclan border. You two go check the Shadowclan border." Brambleclaw meowed to me and Dovewing.

Dovewing blinked a couple of times and nodded, "Alright, Brambleclaw. What do we do if something happens?"

Brambleclaw looked at me and said, "Simply tell Dovewing to get backup from camp."

Dovewing bristled. "But then she'll be by herself! What if there is a fight?"

Brambleclaw slightly smiled, "She can handle it." I scuffed my fore paws on the ground, embarrassed from the praise. He turned and headed off towards the Windclan border with Squirrelflight trailing miserably behind him.

"Alright then, let's go." I meowed pleasantly. "Hopefully Blackstar won't be stupid enough to pick a fight just because I hurt him." Dovewing nodded, silent. We padded to the Shadowclan border and stopped to mark it.

Just then, a strong waft of Shadowclan scent floated over me. "Get down!" I hissed. She smelt it too, and we crouched down in the bushes. Three Shadowclan cats walked up to the border, including Blackstar. There was also Russetfur and a cat I didn't recognize. "You think we can take them?" I whispered to Dovewing. She nodded.

The cats bounded over the border and padded up to us. They couldn't see us though. One crouched down, stalking some sort of prey.

I stood at the same moment Dovewing did, and they all jumped up in alarm. I padded up to Blackstar, my whiskers slipping on his face. He grinned in pleasure, until he realized it wasn't affectionate.

"What do you want?" I snarled. Dovewing stood beside me, letting out a low growl. "Trespassers!" I accused in a threatening hiss.

He grimaced. "We need prey. And we are taking it, then marking OUR new territory." He proclaimed, a snicker rising from his two 'side kicks'.

"Oh, really? Because your territory is back there, fuzz brain!" I taunted. "Maybe you've been sniffing too much catnip!"

He looked surprised and hurt, but quickly hid it. "Yes, really."

I let out a battle cry and barreled into him, knocking him off of his paws and into a thorn bush. Meanwhile Dovewing darted around Russetfur, nipping and clawing at her until she grew dizzy. I watched Blackstar struggle in the thorns.

Then the other warrior pinned me, his weight hurting my back. The breath was knocked out of me and I went limp. He loosened his grip and licked along my cheek. I struggled, but he held his grip firm again, licking all over my head.

I heard Blackstar jump out of the bush and shake thorns out of his fur. Russetfur ran back through into her territory, and Blackstar slammed his paw across Dovewing's head, making her fall onto the ground unconscious. The weight was lifted off of me. Just as I started to stand up, Blackstar did the same to me. I swirled around and everything went black as my head smacked the floor hard.

I woke up feeling fur against mine. It was Dovewing. For a second I thought it had all been a dream and I was snug in the apprentices' den, everything that had happened since I had joined gone.

Then I realized it was definitely not the apprentices' den. All the same, it seemed familiar. I let out a gasp. It was the same den I had been tortured in at Shadowclan when Blackstar captured me. _He capture me again! And Dovewing!_

Dovewing stretched out beside me and yawned, "Where are we?" She lifted her head and looked around. "We're not in Thunderclan, that's for sure." She added hesitantly.

Blackstar padded in just then. He dragged me by my scruff to the middle of the den. I was too tired to resist. I let out a weak hiss. Dovewing scrabbled towards me. But the warrior from before rushed in and leaped on her, pinning her down. Blackstar rolled me onto my back and pinned me down.

Suddenly, I heard faint groans and struggling coming from Dovewing. I heard her whimpering and squirming, and I gulped. "What is he doing to her!" I cried, staring at Blackstar coldly, my eyes watering.

He laughed harshly. "Raping her." I gaped and shook my head silently. _No, Starclan, NO!_ "Just what I'm about to do to you."

He bent and wrapped his fore paws around the back of my neck, and started kissing me harshly. I struggled and tried to kick him, to no avail. He took his body off of my, but still held me down with his fore paws. He licked under my chin and up my face.

Then he swirled his tongue in one of my ears and I flailed my paws at his chest weakly. I still was feeling dizzy and tired from the blow. Then I realized why I was so drowsy. "You drugged me!" I yowled. Blackstar laughed again, burning my ears with the sound, nodding.

I batted at him again, whimpering. "Stop! Just because I rejected you doesn't mean you have to do this!"

He laughed again, louder yet. "Yes, of course I do!" He began licking my neck, and slowly worked his way to my chest. I struggled again and groaned. I cried out.

And the torture went on and on, I'm not going to describe it here. He started abusing me as he did it, beating me up when I rejected him. Soon, he beat me until I was unconscious.

~\`~'/~

I binked my eyes open and tried to move. I stopped, because it hurt too much. My whole body ached and felt sore. I groaned, spotting a lump of bloody fur on my shoulder. I managed to sit up and examine myself.

I had dried blood all over my body. My legs trembled uncontrollably. I almost fell down again, but kept myself up. I cried softly, whimpering into the silence. I felt a paw lightly brush my leg. I looked down to see Dovewing laying on the floor. She was also trembling, but couldn't even stand. She had dragged herself.

I lay down along her body and pressed against her to try to keep her warm. She looked even worse than me. Both her eyes were black, and two long scrapes on her back had just opened up again, fresh blood seeping from them. Her claws were sore, two missing on one paw, one on the other. Her tail was missing fur and scrapes littered her sides, bump on her legs. Dried blood caked her stomach, especially down you know where.

I cried again into her fur, but only out of fear for my best friend. The tears seemed to comfort her as they wet her fur. She closed her eyes and slipped off into a doze. She seemed tramatized, maybe not even able to sleep. I yowled, "Curse you Shadowclan! I hope you all descend to HELL!" I didn't really mean it, some cats in Shadowclan were nice, like Tawnypelt and Flametail, and Littlecloud. And Tigerheart and Dawnfur.

I screeched, not caring who heard me. The moon was high in the sky. So much for the meeting with Tigerheart. Just then, he walked in. He stopped at the entrance and gaped wide when he saw me and Dovewing. "D-Dovewing?" He cried, rushing to her. I halted him with my tail.

"Sh..." I told him. "Don't wake her. She needs rest, badly."

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, horrified.

"Blackstar." I whispered back. "And another tom."

"What did the other tom look like?" Tigerheart asked. "Did he have jet black fur with black eyes?"

I nodded. "And huge..."

He shivered, then muttered angrily, "That's Coaldust. He joined the clan recently. He was a loner, who claims to have known Tigerstar. He has been planting things into Blackstar's mind, I just know it!"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Please, I need sleep." I murmured. "Just don't...please don't let him rape us again.." I pleaded. "Please..."

Tigerheart nodded, determined. "I'll tell him I'm going to rape you. Don't worry, NOBODY will touch Dovewing. Nobody. Not Blackstar, not ANYONE."

Those were the last words I heard before I dozed off.


	11. Chapter 11 Converted Just In Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. And that's the end of that. **

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. This time I didn't try to stretch, I knew better. I looked over at Dovewing, who was curled up against me. She reminded me of a lost kitten. I blinked away tears for my friend. I couldn't bare to look at her state, so I turned away.

"Why Starclan?" I whispered.

Suddenly I felt a cat wrap around my body. It chilled me to the bone and I looked around. To my horror, Tigerstar was wrapping his body around me. "Join me." He whispered. "And this will never happen. If you had joined me you would never be in this situation. You aren't strong enough. Foolish cat."

"Get off me." I growled, swatting at the brown tabby's face. He ducked, but I countered it by swiping his face with my other paw. He stumbled backwards before hissing and disappearing.

"Tigerfern? Who are you talking to?" I heard Tigerheart meow.

"Tigerstar." I snarled.

"What?" Tigerheart exclaimed padding up to me. "What do you mean? Did you train with him in your sleep?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "He just appeared now...and told me to join him..."

"Oh..." I saw his eye's flash in understanding. "I heard him too, but I didn't want to intrude on you guys' conversation."

"Conversation!" I snapped, "I hate him!"

"You mean you're not joining?" Tigerheart's tail drooped.

I looked at him shocked. "Heeeell no!" I shrieked. "Why would you even _suggest_ that?"

He scuffed his paws on the ground. "He trains us to be strong, great warriors?" He muttered.

I smacked him on the top of the head. "IDIOT! He's freaking evil! Can't you see that? He wants to take over the clans! Stop! Please! You can make yourself a better, more loyal warrior by fighting against him!"

He sighed. "I guess..."

"Don't guess! He's using you for an army! To get rid of Starclan!"

He stood up straight. "You're right. By training under him I'm being unloyal to Shadowclan...to Starclan! Thank you Tigerfern! I will fight against him...with Dovewing!"

I purred. "Now that's it!" I patted his paw with mine. "Dovewing will be extremely happy to know you've changed your mind. She loves you, Tigerheart." I whispered.

He nodded. "I have to go now...I'll get Flametail!" Tigerheart rushed out of the den. I heard him running to the medicine den. Dawn light filtered into the den at last.

I gently prodded Dovewing and whispered, "Flametail is coming...he'll patch us up..." She blinked her eyes open and stared up at me.

"Tigerfern..." She coughed in the effort of talking.

"Hush...hush..." I murmured, laying my tail across her mouth. "We'll get through this...don't worry."

Just then Flametail ran into the den, Littlecloud right behind him, both carrying giant wrapped up leaves. They padded to us and unrolled their packs on the ground. Each contained plenty of herbs. Littlecloud set to work on my injuries while Flametail took gentle care of Dovewing.

Littlecloud rubbed plenty of soothing ointments everywhere on my wounds and scrapes, padding them with moss so that they wouldn't open up again. He made me roll on my back and dealt with the wounds on my stomach and paws. It was a little awkward, but probably even more awkward for Dovewing and Flametail. Imagine your love's brother having to treat you you know where...Heck imagine having to treat your brother's love there! Poor them...

When they finished, I looked like a tiger with white stringy spots. Dovewing looked like a gray cat with white spot, white stripes, and patches, even on her paw. I sat up carefully, the soreness gone. Tigerheart came in with water soaked moss for me and Dovewing. We drank gratefully but I let Dovewing have most of it. Then he brought us each fat pieces of prey. We ate quickly because Blackstar and Coaldust would be coming back soon. And possibly Russetfur.

Littlecloud and Flametail helped us exercise our limbs to get more feeling into our bodies. Then they had to rush out of the cave. Me and Dovewing were walking around when she meowed, "What if they rape us again? What about the cobwebs? Won't our wounds re-open?"

"No torture today." Came a female raspy voice. I spun to see Russetfur entering the den with Blackstar and Coaldust behind her. I let out a low growl. "I remember you." She laughed. "Weakling!"

I crouched, thinking about attacking. "Don't." Dovepaw whispered. "It will only make it worse." I knew she was right so I stood up straight again. "Besides, we DONT't want to fight in the state we are in." She added.

Russetfur sat at the back of the cave and Blackstar and Coaldust faced us. "Today we will be training you. Battle training. How to fight like a REAL warrior. Not a pathetic Thunderclan cat." He snorted and I narrowed my eyes. "At least you aren't related to Firestar. Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time. You'd be just another worthless kitty-pet."

"My mother was a kitty-pet." I growled. "She wasn't worthless!"

Coaldust laughed. "Looks like we've struck a sore spot!" He laughed harder. "Kitty-pets are _worthless._" He stretched out worthless.

"That's it!" I yowled.

"Tigerfern, no!" Dovewing shouted.

I launched myself at the big tom and barreled him over. He didn't expect me to attack him. "Good, now let's see how you are so far." I heard Blackstar cackle.

Using force, I made me and Coaldust roll back towards the wall. Just before we crashed, I leaped off at just the right moment. Instead of me slamming against the hard stone wall, he did.

Winded, he slid to the floor, a gash in his back. While he stumbled to his feet I darted over and bit deep into his shoulder, hanging on. He screeched and regained his balance.

He shook me off of him and I skidded across the floor. He looked at me and _charged._ Like a mad bull. I laughed quietly and he stopped cold in front of me, his eyes bulging. "What are you laughing at?" He screamed.

Smirking, I simply replied, standing taller, "You."

He screeched with rage and reared on his hind legs. "Idiot!" I yelled, rolling under him and kicking his right leg in the back. He fell down onto the stone, but on his paws. He spun around, I swear with red eyes, and slashed at my eyes. I ducked just in time, so it scratched my fore head. Regretting it ahead of time, I bounded forward and rubbed into him, reaching my paws around the back of his neck. He stopped and looked down at me, stuttering.

I looked up, smirked, and bared my teeth. I sunk them into his throat. Surprised, he reared again, with me hanging on. I held onto his throat with my teeth, and clung onto his fur with my claws. He fell backwards, and pinning him, I sunk my teeth in deeper. He struggled wildly, and suddenly, something lifted me off of him. It was Blackstar. He pinned down on the floor and bit my fore head.

I thrashed, and he made long scratches down my front legs before leaping off and bounding to Coaldust. I crumpled on the floor, yowling in pain as my blood seeped into the dust.

Blackstar yowled in agony. Then he twirled to face me. "You menace! You killed him!" He leaped at me and pinned me down. "Russetfur!" He yowled. "Bring the other one some where to train. I need to teach this little menace a lesson!"

After Russetfur dragged Dovewing out, Blackstar began. He pulled his paw back and smacked it on my cheek, then three more times. I felt dizzy, but wasn't about to go out without a fight.

I pushed my hind paws into his soft stomach, claws digging into his flesh. He screamed and rolled off. I stood up quickly, but he lunged towards me and slashed my nose. I yowled in fury and slashed my claws across his chest. He grabbed my paw and dragged by it, then flung me into the wall. The breath was knocked out of me, and he pinned me down. He licked his down down my neck, dragging it lower and lower until I regained my breath and bit hard into his ear before he reached his destination.

He stepped off and ran into the clearing, then came back in with a stick in his mouth. He ran up to me and thrust it in my shoulder. It stuck in my shoulder and I staggered side to side, getting weaker. He yanked it out and I collapsed with a shriek.

Just then Tigerheart rushed in and leapt at Blackstar, yowling, "NO!" He slashed his face, then realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, Blackstar, I-"

Blackstar whirled on him. "Traitor!" He shrieked. "You are exiled! He struck the stick in his chest, right in the place his heart was. Tigerheart gaped, making weird gurgling sounds. Blackstar yanked it back out, a stream of blood pouring from the wound. I stood up, but was too weak and fell down. Blackstar thrust the stick straight into Tigerheart's neck. He fell onto the ground, still and lifeless.

"TIGERHEART!" I screamed. Blackstar spun around and pinned me again. I won't describe it, but he raped me again. By the time he was done, I was out cold. While I was asleep, Littlecloud treated me and Blackstar presented the dead bodies to the clan. They mourned for Coaldust, but a patrol went to dump Tigerheart's body in the lake. I swear I heard Dovewing scream.

Huge, dark trees loomed around me. "Starclan!" I yowled. "Help!" Tigerstar bounded up to me. "Is Tigerheart here?" I asked desperately.

Tigerstar frowned. "He is a traitor. He lies in Starclan."

"You fox dung!" I snarled. "I'll NEVER join you in the dark forest! I would sooner eat mouse bile!"

"Why would you eat yourself anyway?" He taunted. "Now I know what you are! A half-kitty-pet! Worthless, just like your _mother!"_ I leapt at him, but something crashed into me in midair. I opened my eyes to see I was still in the torture den in Shadowclan. Russetfur loomed over me.

"We sent your pathetic friend home." She hissed. "It turned out she's useless." She pushed a frog towards me. "Eat." Without cringing, I devoured it. _Thank you Starclan for this prey to give me strength for whatever comes next._ I prayed.

"Of course she's useless to YOU! She is not a Shadowclan warrior. She never will be. Neither will I!" I yelled in her face.

Slowly, a smirk spread across her face. "That's what you think. But everyone sees your potential as an excellent warrior. I'm surprised Firestar hasn't come to get you yet. He came right away last time." She purred.

"He will soon! Dovewing will tell him where I am! Watch and see!" I snarled.

"Fool!" She hissed, smacking my faced. "We aren't stupid. We made sure she wouldn't be able to."

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

She smiled. "We tortured her all night until she was hurt so badly, she can't even talk!" She laughed, "She is terribly weak, I'm afraid to say. That's why we got rid of her in the first place."

I remembered how Dovewing had almost lost her voice on our first day there. "NO! You scums! You filthy fox dung eating SCUMS! I screamed, standing up and stepping up to glare in her eye. "You are never going to break me! I'll never bow down, or give up. Because Starclan itself is on my side!"

She cackled. "Starclan! Really? Well, the Dark Forest is on our side. Get some sleep while you can. You'll need it!" She turned around and skipped out of the den. I was about to explode with rage.

I yowled as loud as I could, then again, then again, and once more. I fell on the floor and cried. I cried and cried and cried, until I fell asleep, like Russetfur had told me to, because pride could not win this for me, so I had to destroy it.


	12. Chapter 12 Home, safe, home

**DISCLAIMER**_:_** I don't own warriors. That's the end of that.**

I padded through the field of flowers, relishing the beauty of everything. I knew I was in Starclan, because everything sparkled. I looked around for cats. Maybe even Tigerheart.

Then, as if thinking about it summoned him, Tigerheart bounded to me from behind me. "Tigerfern." He greeted warmly. I turned around. "It's good to see you." He added, dipping his head. "I need to speak with you."

I nodded. "Thank you Tigerheart." I whispered. "You saved my life." I sighed. "But Dovewing...she'll miss you very much. And now she can't talk!" I started to cry. "The Dark Forest is getting stronger by the minute! What will we do?"

He sighed with me. "Thank you. Now, because you converted me, I'm walking with Starclan, and not the Dark Forest." He dipped his head. "But anyway, follow me. I know somewhere we can talk privately."

He led me through some bushes into a clearing surrounded by a circle of bushes and trees. He padded to the middle of the clearing and turned around to face me. He signaled for me to come and I followed. I sat in front of him, facing him, and he sat down too.

"Tigerfern," He began, "We need to talk about the Dark Forest. They are growing stronger every day. I have witnessed it myself, from the inside." He took a breath. "Starclan is trying to solve how to stop them. How to..._keep_ them from getting stronger." I listened attentively. "Do you have any suggestions? Don't worry, think about it. No time passes in dreams, no matter how long they seem, you will wake up at the same time."

I tilted my head and started thinking. _Maybe if we did something from the inside, like get somebody to join and be a spy...Hmm...Nah, too obvious...besides, Ivypool is already doing that...Um..._ Suddenly a horrid idea popped out, a horridly awesome idea. "I know!" I exclaimed. "I could convince the cats training in the Dark Forest that what Tigerstar is planning will destroy us all, I'll convince them like I convinced you! And if they don't listen..." I gulped.

"You'll kill them." Tigerheart finished. "Sounds great! But we'll have to check the killing part with..."

"Bluestar!" I agreed. "Let's go!" Then I stopped. "You know what?"

"What?" He asked looking back at me. "What is it?"

"Never mind the whole killing thing, I'll just convince them. And they _will _listen. I won't give them a choice. And Tigerstar will never know they are spies and traitors. And when he attacks Starclan and the Clans, they will turn against him and fight him! And since he trained them, it will be like fighting a bunch of himself!" I nearly bounced up and down with excitement.

"Tigerfern!" He yowled. "That is the best idea ever!" I will definitely visit Jayfeather's dream tonight, and tell him so he can tell Lionblaze and Dovewing. If you are back at your clan don't worry about telling him."

"I know how I can escape!" I yelled in triumph, my eyes sparkling.

His eyes glimmered, "Then do it today!" He faded away along with Starclan.

I woke up with the afternoon sun high in the sky. All my wounds were weirdly gone. _Tigerheart! Thank you!_ I stood up and stretched. I walked to the entrance of the den and called out, "Russetfur!"

The she-cat ran immediately to me, "Have you decided to be a loyal Shadowclan warrior?" She asked. "If so, you can come to the gathering tonight."

"Yes, but I don't want to go to the gatherings, Thunderclan might capture me." I answered.

She nodded. "You're right. We want to keep you a secret." I purred.

"Anything for Shadowclan." I purred. She smiled at me and nodded. "This is my true clan now, and I have joined the Dark Forest. Starclan can kiss my you-know-what." I laughed.

"You know what, let me take you on a tour of the territory." She suggested. _Perfect!_ "So you can start leading border patrols pretty soon. And you will be my deputy when I am leader, you will be the perfect leader! No offense to Blackstar of course!"

I laughed. "Let's go then. I really want to serve my clan as best as I can. And that means leading patrols to take Thunderclan's territory. Those stupid kitty-pets don't deserve it!"

"That's our Shadowclan warrior!" Russetfur purred, winking. "You are perfect."

So she led me out of camp and we walked through the territory. I barely listened to her blabbering on about different sights and places. Suddenly, I saw paw prints. While she wasn't looking, I altered them to make them look like fox prints. "Look!" I exclaimed.

She padded up beside me and looked down at them. "Fox!" She gasped. She looked at me. "What do you think we should do?" _My plan was working._

I looked around. "You go get help, I'll wait here and try to find more evidence." I meowed. _Evidence! Ha!_ She nodded and took off back towards camp. I rolled in a mud puddle and over some leaves. Now my scent and looks were disguised. I ran through the pine trees towards Thunderclan border. I knew I had to hurry, because the warriors would run back over there. I ran faster. Soon I spotted the border and leapt over it.

I kept running through Thunderclan. _I'm home! I'm home!_ I remembered about asking Leafpool and Crowfeather about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, then I thought, never mind, I just want to see Jayfeather! And get him to look at my stomach! It's quite round now, actually.

I happily trotted through the familiar undergrowth and maple and oak trees. I headed to the lake and washed off all the muck from my pelt. I swam around for a bit, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. But a gnawing fear in the back of my mind kept me running. _What if Blackstar realizes what I did and catches up to me with the patrol? And then he keeps me in the cave, torturing me for the rest of my life? Never letting me go home. _I had to keep myself from screaming. I couldn't believe how scared I was. And how scared I was to get back. What would I say? And Dovewing...

Then I reached the thorn tunnel and took the deepest breath imaginable. _I'm home, Blackstar will never be able to touch me again. I won't have to be raped and tortured again tonight, because I'm home, safe, home._

I stepped into the tunnel and started padding through it. Just then I felt a weird zap and my wounds were back again. I hadn't been treated in my sleep, so the circle shaped cut in my shoulder was bleeding a little. It hurt, and I stumbled a little. Dried blood was caked around the wound, stopping it from bleeding. More dried blood was caked on my fore arms. Also on my fore head._ Good idea, Tigerheart! The clan might not believe me of I walk in with no wounds! You only got rid of them so I could speed all the way here, didn't you? Thanks again!_

I stumbled into camp, the sunlight shining on my face. I heard cats all around me yelling and the whole clan came up to me. Jayfeather popped out of the crowd and supported me. "Move!" He shouted. "We need to get her to the medicine den!" Then I blacked out, I was still tired.

I opened my eyes, looking around the medicine den. "You don't want to know where I had to treat you!" I heard a familiar voice mew. "I'm just so glad you are back! But what happened? Tell me and you can go back to sleep." Jayfeather meowed, licking my cheek softly.

I sat up carefully and explained everything, from the moment Brambleclaw told us to check Shadowclan border, to us being raped and beat, to Dovewing being trained, to my fight with Coaldust and killing him, to fighting Blackstar, to him killing Tigerheart, to him raping me again, to Russetfur sending Dovewing back here.

He snarled when I told him about Blackstar raping me. "So that's why there was blood there..." He snarled.

He padded over and examined my stomach. "Yeah, you sure are pregnant! With three, two Blackstar's," He growled, "and one Berrynose." He hissed.

"And one Berrynose?" I laughed.

"I mean one Berrynose's!" He purred, laughing.

Jayfeather padded out of the den to go tell Firestar so Firestar could tell the clan. Dovewing padded in. She looked at me, opened her mouth, tried to say something, and started crying.

I stood up and ran to her. I comforted her, murmuring softly encouraging words.

"You can do it, Dovewing! Speak! Please! Just say something."

We worked, me bringing her water soaked moss and water soaked prey, and stealing some of Jayfeather's honey, and mouthing words and making sounds like letters. I knew I would get her cured. It was my fault she got into this mess, I would get her out.

By the time Firestar was done with the clan meeting and Jayfeather padded back into his den, Dovewing was able to say small words like 'cat', 'fox', 'den', 'prey', and the like.

She was still traumatized though. She had been raped and tortured, and the love of her life had been killed by Blackstar, the leader of Shadowclan. She didn't blame me though. She was relieved that I came back.

Dovewing curled up in a nest in the medicine den and went to sleep. I ate some prey and padded out of the den. Firestar met me by the fresh kill pile. "Are you still up to going to the gathering tonight?" He asked me. "You've never been to one yet, but I'm worried about your condition."

My eyes sparkled. "I'd love to go! I'm feeling much better, and I have been waiting so long it seems to go to a gathering."

Firestar tilted his head at me, looking at my stomach. "Are you..um...err.."

"Pregnant?" I smiled and nodded. "With three." Then I sighed. "Two are Blackstar's...One is Berrynose's..." He looked up at the sky.

"Well, it's time to go." He meowed, not knowing what to say. He called all the cats going to the gathering together and told them not to act with hostility, and told us that a warrior or two needed to always be with me, just in case.

I couldn't believe that I was finally going to go to a gathering. It would be an interesting one, too. I wanted to know what Blackstar would say. And Firestar, and what would the other leaders think of Blackstar capturing, raping, and torturing me? I smirked to myself.

Just then, Jayfeather padded up to me and whispered, "Why don't you come hang out with me and the medicine cats? Lionblaze can come too." I nodded, "Sure!"

He purred and brushed his tail along my flank. Firestar led the way through the camp and through the territory. We all ran along, and I enjoyed feeling the wind in my face and Jayfeather's warm flank pressed to my side.

Soon, we reached Windclan territory. The stars seemed to sparkle specially bright that night. Firestar met up with Onestar and his clan, and they chatted. He told him about me. I over heard Onestar meow, "Again? And he captured Dovewing too? And raped them? I'd like to see what he has to say for himself!"

Jayfeather heard too and explained, "Firestar and Onestar have been good friends since they were both warriors. He helped him become leader when Mudclaw led a battle against him because he didn't like Tallstar's last minute choice to change him from deputy and appoint Onestar."

"Who is Mudclaw?" I asked curiously as we ran side by side.

"He was deputy when Tallstar died. Tallstar told Firestar and Onestar, who was Onewhisker, that he wanted Onewhisker to become the new leader. So of course Mudclaw was furious." Jayfeather answered.

"What happened to Mudclaw?" I mewed.

"A tree fell on him when he was leading a battle against Onestar." Jayfeather finished. "They decided Starclan sent the tree as a sign that Onestar was supposed to be leader." We reached the tree bridge and leapt onto it, side by side and started walking carefully. "And this is that tree!"

We ran over to Kestralflight, the Windclan medicine cat and he dipped his head and meowed, "Hello Jayfeather and Tigerfern." He looked at me with sympathy, "I heard from Onestar what happened." I dipped my head.

Lionblaze padded over to join us and we padded together, talking on the way, to Littlecloud and Flametail. Mothwing and Willowshine sat with them. They were talking. When we grew near, I heard that Littlecloud was telling them what Blackstar had done and how sorry he had felt for me and Dovewing. He looked up and smiled warmly when he saw us. "Hello, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Kestralflight, Tigerfern." He dipped his head. "I really am sorry about what Blackstar did to you. I am so glad you managed to escape. I was thrilled when I heard."

I beamed at him. "Thank you Littlecloud. You and Flametail showed us so much kindness when we were there. If it weren't for you I would probably be dead." I settled down with Lionblaze and Jayfeather and all of the medicine cats and me and Lionblaze chatted happily.

Firestar called the gathering to a start. "Leapordstar, why don't you speak first?" He suggested.

So Leapordstar spoke briefly about her clan. She was eager to her the news. Next Onestar spoke and Firestar stood up tall and strong.

"My clan is thriving very well this New leaf with plenty of prey. But..." Firestar began, "Two days ago, Blackstar captured Tigerfern and Dovewing. They are my two newest warriors." He paused for the cats below to chant the two cats' names.

Then he continued, "Dovewing returned to us yesterday night, unable to talk. Tigerfern is helping to regain her speech, and so far she can say small words like 'den' and 'cat'. Tigerfern returned this afternoon. She told me how she was on a patrol for Shadowclan border with Dovepaw when a Shadowclan patrol crossed the border, consisting of Blackstar, Russetfur, and Coaldust." He took a breath.

"Blackstar knocked them out and captured them. He raped and tortured Tigerfern while Dovewing was raped and tortured even worse by Coaldust. Littlecloud and Flametail secretly healed them up, but the next day Blackstar had Tigerfern fight Coaldust to see how she could fight, and she killed him." He left a few moments of silence.

"Blackstar was furious and ordered Russetfur to train Dovewing outside of camp. Blackstar tried to torture Tigerfern and she put up a fight. He struck a stick into her shoulder and injured it badly." He took a long breath.

"Tigerheart tried to protect her and attacked Blackstar. Blackstar exiled him and then killed him by stabbing his chest and then neck with the stick." He paused to allow the cats to gasp and murmur. Blackstar looked highly frightened. I smirked.

"Then Blackstar raped Tigerfern again. Now she is pregnant with his kits." More gasps and furious yowls.

"Russetfur told her in the morning that they had tortured Dovewing until she couldn't speak and sent her back home. Tigerfern received a dream from Starclan and spoke with Tigerheart. She tricked Russetfur into believing she was loyal, and got a tour around the territory. Tigerfern made paw prints look like fox prints and Russetfur left for help. Tigerfern ran away to Thunderclan and passed out from exhaustion."

Now that Firestar had finished, the cats gathered whispered and yowled and grew furious. Cats yowled insults and threats at Blackstar and said he should be chased away and exiled.

Blackstar protested, "Tigerfern killed Coaldust, she should be exiled too then!"

But many cats yowled, "Self defense!" Or, "She only did it because she was scared!" Even I stood up and yowled, "Why should you expect me to sit around and let you hurt me? It was my only choice! I would've killed you if I had too! But I was too weak!" Many yowls cheered me on and chanted, "Drive Blackstar out! Drive Blackstar out! Drive Blackstar out!" Even his own clan joined in.

"Fine!" Blackstar screeched, "You haven't seen the last of me! Tigerstar will take over the forest and I will be his right hand cat! You'll see! Just watch! None of you know what true strength is!" He turned to Firestar and snarled, "See you later, when I rip your throat out, _kitty-pet!_"

Blackstar bounded down out from the tree and across the gathering island. "I'm joining Tigerstar now! And don't anybody try to stop me!" I watched as Blackstar leaped into the swirling blue-black water and disappear.

Russetfur climbed up next to Firestar. "Shadowclan is rid of him and we will no longer worship Tigerstar!" She declared. Cheers arose from all the cats. I cheered the loudest of all, Jayfeather standing up with me and cheering along.

When we reached the camp, Firestar called a clan meeting and told everyone who didn't come what had happened. Everybody cheered and ran to me. I stood up tall and Jayfeather smiled down at me. I relished my clan's happy voices as they cheered for me.

I yawned, "Man I'm bummed!"

"You better get to the nursery," Lionblaze meowed, "Our kits will need rest too. I bet they'll be proud to have a mother like you."

I purred. "That's right, I almost forgot." I cleared my voice. "Firestar, may I announce something?" I asked. He nodded and I leaped up to high ledge. "I am pregnant with two of Blackstar's kits and one of Berrynose's kits. But Lionblaze will father them." Cats looked at each other and smiled. Berrynose's ears were flattened, and he stared at his paws.

I walked to the nursery and Jayfeather followed me with borage leaves. I ate them and he left. I asked Leafpool and Crowfeather, who happened to be in there with her, about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. They explained everything and told me that they got back together. I also found out that Leafpool's kits were due the next day. I sighed happily and rested my head on my paws. I drifted into a comfortable, dreamless sleep. _Home, safe, home._

_**Please review! I worked on this chap. till 12:55! This is the THIRD chapter I'm adding in this one day! I have been working hard on this, so please please review and I really hope you like this story so far! :)**  
_


	13. Chapter 13 New arrivals

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. That's the end of that.**

I felt paws feeling around my stomach and opened my eyes. Milky dawn light filtered into the den. I looked up to see Jayfeather and Lionblaze standing over me. Jayfeather was examining my stomach.

I yawned. "Hey, sleepy." Leafpool teased.

"Well. I woke up at dawn and you call me sleepy! At least I didn't wake up early." I teased back. She purred. I purred back.

"Everything's alright with your kits." Jayfeather told me. I smiled. I felt something kick against my stomach and I purred. No matter who their biological father was, I would be a good mother to my kits and love them all the same as if they were Jayfeather's. _Or Lionblaze's?_ I shook the thought away. I loved Jayfeather. I liked Lionblaze, but it was just a crush, and a crush isn't always love.

I sighed. "They'll probably be beautiful, especially the ones from Blackstar! I mean, I've always loved the look of black and white kits." I murmured happily.

Jayfeather faced me and replied, "They should be coming in...wow!"

"What?" Me, Leafpool, and Lionblaze all asked at the same time.

"The day after tomorrow." Jayfeather purred. "That's pretty soon, Tigerfern. I'll be right back with some prey for you and Leafpool." Jayfeather disappeared out of the den and Lionblaze licked my face. It felt odd, and not right. But we had to let on that we loved each other, otherwise cats would start to get suspicious.

Without thinking I pulled away and sat up. He looked hurt but meowed, "I hope Berrynose's will be healthy. After all that has gone on." Leafpool looked at him. He looked at her. "So when are your kits going to come exactly?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know, Lionblaze. They'll come when they come, I suppose." Leafpool answered.

I yawned again and meowed, "Lionblaze, it's crowded as it is in here, could you skadoodle?"He nodded and padded out of the den. I yawned, "I'm still tired! Why did I wake up so early?" I complained.

Leafpool laughed, "Don't you want to see my kits come?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm just tired!" I exclaimed. I stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll have to deal with it."

Then Jayfeather padded through the entrance into the den and dropped a piece of prey at my paws, then dropped prey in front of Leafpool. "Thanks Jayfeather!" I purred. "It looks yummy."

He smiled briefly and backed out of the den. "I'll be back to check on you two in a bit!" He called as he left. I listened to his paw steps fading away and I longed to go hunting.

"I wish I could go hunting." I sighed. "It probably sucks to sit around here all day! I just can't wait until my kits come! Then I'll have some entertainment taking care of them."

Leafpool laughed, "When my kits come, you can help me out." Her ears twitched and I turned to face her. "They will most likely be a pawful."

"How many will there be?" I asked.

"Two kits, and if there is one she-cat, I will name her Hollykit, after Hollyleaf. And if there is one tom I will name him Tigerkit, after Tigerheart. He was a brave warrior. He did a very honorary thing." Leafpool meowed, smiling.

I settled down in my nest and started grooming myself. My fur was ruffled and still had scrapes and cuts all over it. I licked all I could get to, and Leafpool helped me with places liked my head and tail.

I lay down stretched out, my head on my paws, and purred contentedly. I gazed through the den opening outside. It was beautiful outside, butterflies flitting around. One flitted into the den and landed upon my nose. I twitched my ears and it leapt away, flying around the den happily.

Leafpool lifted up a paw to try and bat it as it flew past her, but she missed. I purred, "When you get kits, they'll be jumping all over you to catch a butterfly!" He purred along with me. "And nobody would get sleep!" I added.

"You look like you need sleep." I heard a voice sneer. "You look horrid. I'm surprised Berrynose ever loved you." It was Poppyfrost. My fur bristled and she snickered, "You don't deserve to bear _one_ of his kits. Why don't you let me adopt his from you?"

I lay my fur down flat and remarked calmly, "At least I don't flirt with every tom cat that's nice to me." I heard her gasp and smiled to myself. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Unless you want to be shamed of course." I added plainly.

I heard her gasp and smiled to myself. I stood up and announced, "I'm going to walk around camp. I can't stand being stuck in here all day. Just because I'm expecting kits doesn't mean I can't help with things." I stretched and padded out of the den into the sunlight.

Dovewing padded up to me and mewed, "P-prey?" I understood and replied, "No thanks. I just ate."

She nodded. "Speak?" She meowed.

I nodded, she wanted me to help her try to speak again. I padded to the medicine den. Jayfeather wasn't there, so I assumed he was out collecting herbs or tending to the elders...Or talking to Firestar about his dream!

"Did Jayfeather tell you and Lionblaze about his dream?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied. I nodded thoughtfully. I went to Jayfeather's medicine store and took out a honey comb. I pushed it to Dovewing and she licked a little bit up. I went out of the den and snatched some water soaked moss.

When I came back, she was pacing back and forth, making letter sounds and mouthing words. I heard her say something like, "Tigerfer." Then she managed to say my name.

I bounded up to her and dropped the moss. She spun around to face me, beaming. "T-Tiger-Tigerfer-Tigerfern! I-I did it!" I purred and pushed the water soaked moss to her. She bent down and lapped at it gratefully.

For around two hours we practiced, she managed to make much more sounds and words. She even was able to say everyone in the clan's names! Then, after she meowed, "Firestar!", Jayfeather walked in carrying a huge bundle of herbs.

He faced me and meowed, "Could you help me sort these?" I nodded and padded over to start. I sorted out a pile of borage, and ate a few leaves as Jayfeather directed me. We sorted the herbs into piles and then we put them into the herb store.

Meanwhile, Dovewing went to fetch prey. When she came back, me and Jayfeather were talking. "So, Leafpool's kits will be coming around sun high, right?" I asked him. "She really looks plump!"

Jayfeather nodded, "Anytime now. It's just about sunrise now. When we finish eating we'll head over." He faced Dovewing. "Only me and Tigerfern, though. The nursery will be crowded if even one more cat comes in."

She nodded and we all shared a vole and a shrew. We ate happily, and once again I felt a soft kick. "I got a kick!" I purred.

"That's great!" Dovewing responded. She could say most words now. She just needed to talk a lot as practice. She still had some trouble on some words, but practice would fix it.

I finished eating and stood. I padded out of the den and ran into Berrynose. He blinked. "Tigerfern." He began. "I want to talk to you."

I sighed and meowed, "I'm listening."

He began, "Well, what I did was wrong. And I'm horribly sorry. I was jealous because you and Jayfeather seem to be such good friends." He took a breath. "I wanted to have a mate who would focus on just me. Somebody who needs to be protected. And so I found Poppyfrost."

I shook my head. "Jayfeather is a medicine cat!" I exclaimed, "We aren't together. We're friends, Berrynose. I'm loyal to my clan. Not Jayfeather." He blinked and I continued. "I love Lionblaze. And if you want a cat that will let you control her like a puppet, so be it."

"Tigerfern, I have more to say!" He yowled as I started towards the nursery again. I stopped in my tracks and turned around again. "I love you. I've realized that I would never be satisfied with Poppyfrost. She is...a wimp! She is constantly flirting with other toms! You never did that to me!" He pleaded. "Please come back to me! I love you so much!"

I felt something pulling at my heart. I heard Spottedleaf whisper in my ear, _You two were meant to be, Tigerfern. You love him too._ She was right. I did love him. "What about Poppyfrost? And Lionblaze?" I whispered, then added, "I never really loved Lionblaze. We are just friends. Nothing more."

Lionblaze came up behind me. "She's right, I just agreed to father her kits because she had nobody else to." He added. I was surprised, but didn't show it.

"I'll have to tell Poppyfrost." Berrynose sighed. "She's just not the right cat for me. I want somebody funny and strong, not somebody who constantly needs attention and to be protected, and with no sense of humor what-so-ever."

I bounded into him and leaned into his chest, "Berrynose, deep down. I realize I've missed you." It was completely true. Now that I had realized it, I missed him entirely. I looked at Lionblaze. "Berrynose will father my kits." I meowed.

It turned out Firestar had heard the whole thing and he leapt up to High ledge and announced it all. Some cats congratulated me and Berrynose for getting back together, and he went to break the news to Poppyfrost. I heard a shriek from the nursery and Berrynose yelling, "Maybe you shouldn't have gone off flirting with all the cats at the gathering! Maybe you should have thought I wouldn't stand by and watch you cheat on me...with _females too, for Starclan's sake!_"

Jayfeather skidded out of the nursery, his fur poofed at everywhere and his eyes were widened. I couldn't help laughing at him. "Jayfeather, did you get electrified?" I joked.

Then Berrynose padded out of the nursery and looked around. When he spotted me he came over and licked the top of my head. Jayfeather stepped back and I could see questioning glinting in his blind eyes.

"Berrynose apologized," I meowed, "We're getting back together and he will father my kits." I added. Jayfeather nodded and then signaled me to come into the medicine den.

I flicked my tail across Berrynose's snout before following Jayfeather back into the medicine den. "Wait, so what happened?" He asked.

I sighed and then explained everything. He nodded and meowed when I finished, "So you guys really love each other? You aren't just saying you do, right?"

I shook my head, "NO! If I didn't love him anymore I would just tell him I'm sorry and I can't be with him. I actually do...miss him." I murmured.

He licked my head quickly, "But...you still love me, right?" He asked.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "Jayfeather! Of course! I love you more than anything! Silly cat." I purred. "Even more than Berrynose, and this Clan." I added, rubbing up against him.

Suddenly, a piercing yowl erupted from the nursery. And it wasn't Poppyfrost! I exchanged a glance with Jayfeather, and we darted out of the den. I looked around and sprinted straight to the nursery. Jayfeather grabbed herbs and then bolted after me.

I skidded into the nursery and saw Leafpool lying in her nest, her side rippling. There was a contraction an she yowled again. I padded to her side and comforted her. I stroked her fur softly with my paw.

Jayfeather leaped in and sat in front of Leafpool. "Alright!" He exclaimed. "The first kit is coming Leafpool. On the count of three, push. One, two, three!" There was another contraction and Leafpool's side rippled. She tensed up, her tail sticking straight out. A small slippery kit in it's sack slipped out. I gently nipped off the sack and started grooming the kit to circulate it's breathing. It mewled and squirmed, heading to Leafpool. I held it back and cleaned it more, licking it's fur the wrong way to warm it.

"One, two, three!" Jayfeather meowed loudly again. Leafpool yowled and got another contraction. A ripple passed down her side, she tensed up again, and a kit popped out. She relaxed, panting, and Jayfeather went to work on the kit.

I let the kit crawl up to Leafpool's side and suckle her milk. It was a she-kit. A black she-kit. "Hollykit." Leafpool meowed, looking at the tiny kit, "After Hollyleaf." Jayfeather bit his lip and kept tending to the other kit. When he finished he revealed a brown tabby tom. It was slightly bigger than Hollykit, and snuggled up to Leafpool to nurse.

Leafpool meowed, "Tigerkit, After Tigerheart.." fondly and closed her eyes. I heard her purring softly, and her kits joined in. _So this is what it's like to watch a cat give birth... _

"I can't wait until I give birth." I sighed. Jayfeather ducked out of the den and said something I couldn't hear. Crowfeather came rushing in and licked Leafpool and her kits all over.

I padded outside into the clearing and once again felt a tiny little kick against my stomach. It was afternoon and the sun was staying high up in the sky. It warmed my fur and I felt hungry and thirsty. I grabbed a piece of prey and gulped it down.

Berrynose padded up to me. "Let's take a walk." He meowed, "Catch up. Be friends. How about it?" He asked hopefully. I finished my prey and licked my paws, swiping them over my face.

"Sure!" I replied, "We need to talk alot...to you know...get our friendship up." I stood up and announced, "I'm thirsty anyway. We could stop by the lake."

He nodded and wrapped his tail around my shoulder. "Come on." He told me.

We padded out of camp and through the forest. "So, do you have any other family?" He asked me.

I looked down. "Well, I have a brother, but he ran away because he was sick of my dad." I whispered.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Berrynose soothed, licking my fore head.

I nodded. "Thanks, Berrynose." I mewed. I really didn't feel like talking about my lost brother. He had been my only friend when I was still living with my parents. We had been very close as siblings.

When we reached the lake, the sun was casting colorful hues across the water, and I stepped into the shallow water. Berrynose stepped beside me, his tail twined with mine. "The lake looks wonderful." He whispered.

"I agree." I purred. "I've never seen the lake like this. Wanna go swimming?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked a little uncertain, and I meowed, "It's fun, I'll show you!"

I pulled him along with me by the paw, and waded through the water until we were chest high. I sighed, feeling the cool water and slippery minnows rush around my body. Berrynose carefully came up beside me and exclaimed, "It's cold!" He lifted up each of his paws in turn and shook them, water droplets drizzling on me.

I playfully kicked up sand at the bottom of the water at him, it flung op out of the water and clodded as mud on his chest. "You!" He playfully purred, "I spent hours grooming that spot!" He joked.

I laughed, "You're point?"

"My point is wet." He answered.

"Berrynose! I don't want to know!" I shoved him playfully but couldn't help laughing, "Disgusting!"

We decided to head back to camp.


	14. Chapter 14 Finally, they're born

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. I only own Tigerfern. That's the end of that. :3**

I rested my head on my paws. Once again, Berrynose padded into the den to check on me. He licked my fore head, his eyes gleaming, and mewed, "I can't wait till they come."

It was the expected day of delivery. I felt lazy and tired, and Leafpool told me that once my kits were born, it would pass. I sighed, "Berrynose, this is the millionth time you've come in here." I grumbled. "I just want rest, for Starclan's sake!"

Berrynose drooped his ears, head, and tail. Then he turned and left the den. I sighed, hearing Leafpool chuckle softly.

I felt tiny paws pressing against my right fore paw. I looked down and saw Hollykit rubbing my paw, mewling. Her eyes had opened, and were a pale blue. But all kits had blue eyes. Tigerkit lightly pressed her tail, stumbling forward, his own eyes were still closed.

The two kits stumbled towards each other and Hollykit sniffed curiously at him. I let out a _mroow_ of amusement and purred, "They are so adorable."

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "Wait until they're older!" She exclaimed, then looked at the two kits, who were now tussling lightly, with affection in her eyes.

I sighed and shifted in my nest. "I wish they would just _come!"_ Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot down my body. "MROOOWWWWW!" I screeched, squirming.

Jayfeather skidded into the den about five seconds after that, borage in his jaws. He dropped it in front of me and meowed, "Eat them. They'll help with your milk." Lionblaze popped his head in, and his eyes seemed to be gleaming with hurt. He exited and Berrynose entered, skipping to my side and licking my head.

I licked up the borage. "Berrynose, the nursery is cramped, she needs room." Jayfeather hinted. Berrynose dipped his head and leaped out of the den again. Another spasm passed through me, almost making me spit up the herbs.

But I swallowed them down and bit my lip. Jayfeather rubbed my side gently with his paw and I relaxed some. The feel of his fur soothed me. I felt a ripple down my side and moaned softly. I felt something push out my butt.

I jumped forward slightly, tensing up and lifting my tail up and stiffening it out. Another something popped out and Jayfeather put the first kit by my side. Then the last kit came out.I rested and looked down at the two kits nursing. Jayfeather dealt with the last one, and handed it to me.

I smiled, glad for them to finally have come.

One was a cream she-cat with a brown tipped tail. One was a black tom with lighter stripes. Then another she-cat who was dark grey with white paws. I yawned and felt Jayfeather's blind gaze.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks," I murmured to him, smiling. He nodded and smiled smally. He bent over and whispered before leaving, "I'll miss you." I noticed tears in his eyes as he left and watched him sorrowfully.

**_OKAY! Really short! Trust me, I know. I just wanted to get the kits born, the next one they will be apprenticed, and their descriptions will be put in the beginning. And there is a surprise! But I'm not telling you now, wait and find out. Seeya! Please review and check out my other stories! Love ya all!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...That's the end of that. :3**

**Kits~**

**Sunkit~ a cream she-cat with a brown tipped tail and amber eyes.**

**Ashkit~ a black tom with lighter stripes and blue eyes. **

**Lilykit~ a she-kit with dark grey fur and white paws and golden eyes.**

**I also made a tribute to Tigerfern and Jayfeather on YouTube, here is the link if you want to watch: .com/watch?v=fuZjSwcVDHs  
**

Six moons had passed since I had kitted, and terrible news had come through, along with good news for me and Jayfeather. Ashkit was blind, and I sighed as I looked down at the silent young tom as he waited for his apprentice ceremony. Jayfeather told me that he was Ashkit's father. Of this, we were both thrilled but worried.

Finally, I finished grooming Lilykit, and she bounded over to her siblings. "Come on guys," she meowed happily, "I hear Bramblestar calling a gathering!"

I followed the kits out of the den and into the clearing. Firestar had died of a terrible sickness, and Bramblestar appointed Lionblaze as his deputy. I looked around for Jayfeather and he padded out of the medicine den.

He licked my cheek and meowed, "Come on," softly. I nodded and we sat by the kits, Berrynose's flank pressed up against mine.

The kits were apprenticed, and I was appointed mentor of Lilykit, Ashkit decided to train as medicine cat, and Sunkit was apprenticed to Ivypool.

Lilykit bounded up to me as Jayfeather led our son into the medicine den. Each of the kits knew who their true father was. Ashkit knew Jayfeather was his, Lilykit knew Blackstar was hers, and Sunkit was relieved to find out Berrynose really was her mother.

"What do we do now?" She pestered, clawing at the dirt, "I want to hunt!"

I smiled down at her. "Well, tomorrow I will take you to hunt. For now, just hang around camp and do what you're told." Hollypaw bounded up to Lilypaw. Her and Tigerkit had been apprenticed. Hollypaw's mentor was Lionblaze and Tigerpaw's mentor was Dovewing.

Sandstorm padded into the nursery, dragging her paws. Her belly was laden with kits, she had gotten pregnant two moons before Firestar had died. Tigerpaw bounded out after Hollypaw.

"Lionblaze and Dovewing are taking us hunting," Hollypaw mewed, "I wish you could come!"

Lilypaw looked up at me.

"Alright," I sighed, smiling.

Lionblaze padded up to me with Dovewing behind me. "Looks like we'll be training apprentices together, buddy." She meowed to me happily.

I purred, "Yeah, we won't be able to hang out that much anymore, though," I added, looking at Lionblaze, "Where should we take them?"

He tilted his head, "How about the place where the trees start thinning near the abandoned twoleg house?"

I nodded, "Sounds good. Probably a good place for them to start. It's prey rich and not too closed in and pressuring." Dovewing nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, I spotted Lilypaw chatting excitedly to Hollypaw while Tigerpaw lingered near Dovewing, their pelts pressing.

Tigerpaw looked up at me, his eyes gleaming. He stood up straight beside Dovewing.

Dovewing nodded.

"Alright," Lionblaze meowed sharply, "Enough chatter, let's go."

After we returned to camp, Lilypaw had caught a mouse, Tigerpaw a pidgeon, and Hollypaw a squirrel. I watched as the three apprentices laid their fresh kill down. I flicked my tail and meowed, "You guys just do whatever," I glanced over at the medicine den, "I'm going to see how Ashpaw is getting along."

I padded into the medicine den and saw Jayfeather showing Ashpaw some borage leaves. "And these are fed to queens to help supply milk," he explained, twitching his ear to acknowledge me.

I sat down beside Ashpaw as he carefully laid the leaf on a pile of more borage. "How is everything going?" I asked softly. Jayfeather nodded, and I took that as a fine.

"I want to talk yo you Jayfeather," I murmured, so Ashpaw wouldn't hear.

"Continue sorting the herbs," he meowed to Ashpaw as we padded side by side into camp.

"Let's take a walk," I suggested, "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Alright," he agreed, turning to the exit of camp.

I followed him and when we reached the lake, he trudged into the shallow water.

"Come on," he meowed playfully, batting a pawful of water at me.

I smirked and ran into the water at him, barreling him over. He floated on his back on the water, and I pulled myself up on top of him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "I just want to spend time with you," I admitted.

He licked the top of my head gently, "Me too," he sighed, "But you know we have to move on."

His words stung me, and I slid off of him into the water, paddling with my legs. "But we've only just found our feelings!" I cried out, turning away from him.

I felt him lay his chin on my head, and he breathed on me. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "But I'm a medicine cat, and you know I can't have a mate."

I closed my eyes, and felt the tears run down my face. "But I love you," I pleaded.

He separated from me and I looked at him.

"We will have to remain just friends," he mewed weakly.

I nodded, not in the mood to argue. "Let's head back," I decided.

His next words clarified what he said was what he meant, "Yeah, friend." They also stung way too deep for my liking.


	16. Author's Note

**I will be keeping this story up, and am happy to say that I will be putting in much effort to remake it. I will be making it better, and the first chapter will be up soon. But I will still keep this story up. Thanks and watch out for this title:**

**"Finding Love, Friends, and Family"**

**In the summary, I will include that it is a remake of this story, so don't worry. :)**


End file.
